Confessions Behind These Bruises
by Stefanotis
Summary: Prince of Gotham, adopted son of billionaire and playboy, a jock, and he is only a junior in high-school, Richard Grayson can't ask for more. Kori Anders, outcast, loner, freak, and abused her whole life, is keeping so much from the world. What happens when Richard is looking for a math tutor and he hires Kori? Richard faces a darker side of life and he does not like it at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Richard's POV**

I am known as Dick Grayson, my real name being Richard John Grayson. Some know me as the son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne and to others I am known as the son of the famous Haley's Circus acrobat's the Flying Graysons. I groaned when my alarm clock went off. Last night was a big game for the Wildcats and I scored the winning touch down. One of my closest friends, Victor Stone, had a celebration party back at his place and the only thing I can remember from last night was getting to the party. It isn't the first time I had a hangover but it was the first time I got drunk on a school night. Bruce would only let me party on weekends, claiming his son needed to maintain a good image although he's not one to talk considering his past playboy life. Bruce has gotten a lot stricter ever since he married Talia, the reason being he found out she gave birth to his son seven years ago. It was a shock to us all when he announced the marriage and his new wife and son were moving to the manor.

"Richard you do not want to be late for school! Wake up and come down for breakfast!" my new mother's voice rang outside the door. Talia is a sweetheart and I would be lying if I said I didn't like having a mother figure but she couldn't quite understand that I'm not five.

I pulled himself out of bed and headed into the shower. I might as well get the day started.

Breakfast at Wayne Manor always amazed me. Pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, eggs, fruit, and morning beverages were always laid out on the table. Our butler Alfred being the man to thank. Alfred, to me, always seemed more of a friend or the man to go to when I have a problem and didn't want to ask Bruce for advice. He's kind of like that grandfather that would let you get away with anything.

I took a seat at the table. "You've done it again Al."

Alfred smiled as he poured me a coffee. "You say the same thing ever morning Master Dick."

I thanked him for the coffee and took a sip. "I honestly don't know what anyone would do without you?"

"The world will cease to exist without me," Alfred joked.

I let out a laugh before taking a bite out of my waffles. I noticed Bruce at the head of the table flipping through his newspaper aggressively. "Where were you last night?" he asked.

I looked over at him, then at Tim, and then at Damian. "Is he talking to me?"

Damian looked down and took a sip of his juice box.

"I asked you a question," Bruce said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my father. "I was at a party. I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

"Focus on school and sports. I told you to keep the partying life to a minimum," Bruce reminded me. "I can't have anyone find out that I condone underage drinking. I'll remind you that you, Jason, and Tim are adopted and I rather not have social services up my ass."

I placed my fork down and sulked. The worst part is that he's alway right. I need to focus on school and sports. Let's just say that my grades haven't been going all that great lately. "I hope child services takes me away," I muttered.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll send you to a boarding school like Jason," Bruce threatened.

"Fine. I'll try and keep my life on the DL. Are you happy now?" I asked annoyed.

Bruce smirked and lifted up his mug. "Very."

I took one last sip of my coffee before standing up. "I think I'll go to school now."

"Oh I need you to drop off Damian at his school," Talia said turning to Damian. "Why don't you go grab your things sweetie?"

Damian gave her a nod before running off to get his things.

Tim and I both went wide eyed before turning to Bruce. "Bruce?" we whined.

Bruce turned to the both of us with a look. "Can you two try and be civil with him? He's having some trouble fitting in and I'd like it if the both of you spent some time with him."

"But he's evil," whispered Tim.

I gave Bruce a nod. "Yea just yesterday he almost poisoned me with those cookies he made us." I'm not even lying. That 'thing' put something in my cookies and gave everyone else different ones.

Bruce crossed his arms. "Those cookies were delicious! You should appreciate that he made them for you."

Damian came back with his backpack on and a smile on his face. "I will see you tonight at dinner father."

I rolled my eyes at the formality.

"I will see you all at dinner," Bruce said smiling back.

Tim and I cringed at the smile. Bruce used to never smile like this. Its freaking me out...like a lot.

"Let us depart to school now," Damian said. He turned on his heel and made his way out.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the facial expressions we were giving him. "He is only seven," he reminded us.

The ride to Damian's school was very quiet. No one said a word except the occasional cough. When I parked the car, I slowly turned to Damian with a smile. Maybe I should be nice to him.

"Here you go little bro," I said smiling.

Damian smacked the back of Tim's head in less than a second.

"Hey!" yelled Tim turning to him. "What was that for?"

"Grayson called me little bro," Damian explained. "I am not little." He opened the door to the car and got out. "Don't be late picking me up again or else." He closed the door and made his way up to the school.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Tim's face.

"Is it normal to be scared of a child?" he asked.

"Probably not," I replied and pulled back into traffic.

When I made my way through the doors of the school, everyone let out a cheer. Tim rolled his eyes and made his way down his own path, a girl already hooked on his arm, and his friends already crowding him. I smiled proudly at my little brother, following in my footsteps. I remember when I was a freshman here. Those were the days.

People made their way up to me as I walked down the halls. Boys complimented me on my performance and girls drooled over me, offering me more than a simple compliment. This is normal for me and I've gotten used to it by now. I'd mostly just give thanks for the compliments and give the girls a squeeze on the waist. Sometimes that squeeze on the waist will land a lucky girl in the janitor's closet. I am the son of a playboy after all.

The student body idolized me and I'm not even trying to be cocky. It could be for my looks, charms, fame, money, or popularity. It's never about my personality and I know this. That's why I'm very glad for the friends I do have that don't care about all that. Speaking of my friends, they are crowding my locker right now.

Victor Stone, one of my best friends, is the first to notice me. "And he is alive!"

I gave him a laugh.

"Dude we thought you died last night. Where'd you go?" Wally West, my other best friend since Elementary school, asked while walking up to me. We pounded our fists together.

I turned to my locker to open it. "I don't remember anything. How did I even get home?"

"Rachel drove you home in your car and Karen followed behind so she can take her back home," Vic said.

I looked over at Rachel and blew her a kiss. "Who's my favorite little goth?"

Rachel removed the big book from her face. "Don't you ever call me your little goth girl. By the way I stole a hundred dollars from your wallet."

I looked to the side before shrugging. "Call it even?"

"Give me another fifty and we can call it even," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," I muttered, rolling my eyes at her before taking my wallet out. Rachel is like a little sister to me and I love fooling around with her.

"Give me a V-I-C-T-O-R! What's that spell?"

We all turned to Karen Beecher, cheerleader and Vic's girlfriend. Let the gross love stuff begin.

"My baby!" Karen exclaimed and jumped into Vic's arms.

We all groaned and looked away from the sight.

"I know!" Wally yelled, snapping his fingers. "It spells Victor."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "And how you're even in high school amazes me."

Wally slung his arm around her shoulders. "You know you love me Rae."

She looked at him and then back at all of us. "No comment," was all she said.

I closed my locker and turned to my friends. Lucky for all of us the bell rang signaling we had to be in homeroom. "I'll see you guys later," I said and gave them a wave. When I made the turn to leave I accidentally bumped into someone small. My eyes widened and I immediately crouched down to help the poor soul up. "Sorry dude." I didn't really catch a good luck at the guy and instead gave him a thumbs up before disappearing to homeroom. Getting detention for being late is not what I need right now.

**Kori's POV**

I bent down and retrieved my fallen glasses from off the floor. My two green eyes blinked at the teen running down the hall as my vision cleared. My name is Korina Anders or Kori as my family likes to call me. I watched as the school's heartthrob barley even noticed me. He thought I was a male. My eyes traveled to the floor and I grew self-conscious with myself. I didn't really blame him for the thought. People have often mistaken me as a 'dude.' My outfits do not help as well. I always wore clothing that didn't fit me. Usually it was a dark colored turtle neck, loose pants or a long skirt that reached to my ankles, a sweatshirt that seemed too large on me, a scarf around my neck, and any shoes I can find.

I started to attend Gotham High when my family moved two years ago. I never really get noticed by anyone unless I happen to be in the same room as Kitten and her goons. Kitten has been bullying me since I came here Freshman year. Everyone else just doesn't realize I am there or they do and want nothing to do with me.

Alice in Wonderland was the name given to me by Kitten and everyone in school went along with it. I didn't really know where the name came from but I guess it had to do with people thinking I am crazy. The real story behind Alice in Wonderland is that Alice was a sick patient who was mentally insane and would hallucinate and see things. So it was big slap in the face when Kitten started calling me Alice.

I was brought back to reality when a bolt of pain came from my shoulder. I winced and placed a hand on it to try and alleviate the pain. When that didn't work I made a turn down the hall and entered the girls room, making sure to lock the door once inside. I took off my sweatshirt and scarf then lifted up my shirt until my shoulder was in view. There was an increase of heat on my bruise I had gotten from yesterday and it seemed to be more purple. I let out a big sigh before shaking my head. I will just have to be careful until the bruise goes away.

The bell rang and I quickly placed my clothes back on before running off to my first class.

I am quiet in all my classes and never speak unless the teacher calls on me. I get to class early just so I could sit in the way back and be avoided by everyone. If not then Garfield usually saves me a seat next to him.

"Saved you a seat!" Gar said looking up at me.

I maintained my breathing and thanked him with a blink of my eyes. I took the seat next to Gar and pulled out my brown journal.

Gar blinked at me. "Whats up with you? Run a mile or something?"

"Do not ask," I said waving him off.

The classroom door slammed shut and the teacher walked in, clapping her hands. "Alright class. Remove everything off of your desk and take out something to write with. We are having a pop quiz!"

Everyone in the class groaned and I did as I was told.

The teacher passed out the quiz and placed one down on each of the student's desk. As usual I was the first one to finish the quiz and pass it in. It was no surprise to any of my teachers, me being the top student in my classes.

"No surprise here," said my teacher as I approached her. She took the paper from my hands and looked over it. "Perfect score."

I gave her a small smile before returning to my seat. Gar looked up at me with pleading eyes and I shook my head.

"Please?" he whispered. "I promise to make it up to you."

I gave out a little groan before sneakily taking Gar's pop quiz. I answered a few of his questions right and left some wrong because face it, Gar is not the smartest kid out there and him getting A's all of a sudden on his work will make the teachers go suspicious. I sneakily passed it back to Gar and he blew me a kiss thank you. I rolled my eyes before smiling at him. I love Gar like a brother and would do anything for him. He was the only one during Freshman year that actually took notice in me. Well no one really paid attention to him either but I was not going to turn down a friendship. Turns out we are similar in ways even though our personalities differ a lot.

"So see you at lunch?" asked Gar as we both walked out of class. He playfully pushed me.

I let out a groan of pain and clutched at my shoulder. "Ow," I said.

Gar calmly placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea," I lied. "Someone just ran into me today and knocked me down." I touched my shoulder again and winced.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and ask for some ice?" offered Gar.

The bell rang again and I gave him a smile. "Maybe I should."

"Promise?" Gar asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes Gar. I promise."

"Alright I'll see you at lunch," he told me. "Now I gotta run before I get another detention!" With that he sped off to his next class.

I lied to Gar. I didn't go to the nurse to get an ice pack. I had study class next in the library, my favorite period, and I was not going to waste any time. I walked to my locker to grab my things for my other classes and put away books I did not need. After that I quietly walked to my destination, the third floor, and made my way to "the window".

I looked from left to right to make sure no one was around before climbing up on the window sill. I looked around again before unlocking the window and pushing it out. I climbed out and gripped the side ladder, placing one foot on a step. I carefully pushed myself out and used my other hand to grip the ladder tighter. I have gotten used to doing this by now and I am basically a pro at climbing. I took hold of the long string I had previously tied years ago and made sure it was sticking outside before closing the window shut. I climbed up the ladder and made my way up to the roof.

Mr. Forman was already up there when I reached the top and he made his way over to me to help me jump over.

"How are you doing today Miss Kori?" he asked.

I clapped my hands free away from dust and dirt. "Great. How are you doing?"

He motioned to the greenhouse behind us with his thumb. "Just finished taking care of the plants."

"Oh you did?" I asked a little disappointed.

Mr. Forman let out a laugh when he saw me pout. "Don't you worry little miss. I didn't water them just yet. Thought maybe you'd like to do that."

I cheered and jumped up before running inside the glass house. Mr. Forman is a janitor at Gotham High and has been working here for twenty five years. From what I know he moved to Gotham from a village in Scotland, he's fifty-nine years old, lives in a white two story house with his wife Rosa, he has no children, and is the only one who knows about me sneaking up here. He wasn't too happy when he first saw me up here but he warmed up to the thought of having company around, especially when I baked him some goodies. I help with the greenhouse. The school used it for science experiments but due to an incident in the 70's they had to close it down. Mr. Forman loves to garden so the school let him use it for his own needs.

I was delighted when I found out about the greenhouse. Not only do I get to plant my flowers but I decided the place is my sanctuary.

"You think you can handle being up here alone?" asked Mr. Forman, his accent amused me.

I stood by the house door and gave him a nod. "I can manage."

He gave me a nod before unlocking the floor door of the roof. "You know I can make a copy of this key and give it to ya? Better than climbing up that dangerous ladder."

I gave him a laugh. "No way. It is more fun sneaking up here with the ladder."

He let out a laugh. "Alright miss. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved him goodbye and watched as he closed the floor door down and heard a lock sound. I entered the green house and closed the door behind me, not wanting to let any cold wind get in. The green house was big enough that Mr. Forman placed a small living room in one of the corners. I placed my bag on the couch before walking over to one of the shelves to retrieve my gardening gloves, a gift from Mr. Forman's wife last Christmas, and an apron. I walked over to the first table and picked up the watering pot to feed the plants and tend to them.

After I finished with the plants I usually sit on the couch and relax. I sometimes take out my journal and write in it.

The pain in my shoulder came back and I found myself cursing at Richard Grayson.

**Richard's POV**

I made my way through the cafeteria doors and walked over to my usual table where all my football buddies sat. I took a seat next to Wally and took out my lunch that Alfred packed me.

"Sushi?" asked Wally.

I turned to him and gave him a nod. "Looks like it."

Wally frowned. "Sure wish my dad is Bruce Wayne."

A few of our football buddies made their way over to us laughing. Roy Harper and Xavier Redd.

"Dudes you just missed it!" exclaimed Roy.

"Missed what?" asked Vic looking at them.

Xavier let out a laugh. "Kitten just tore Alice a part. You should have seen it!"

We turned to each other and gave them confused looks. "Who's Alice?" I asked.

Xavier gave out a shrug. "Who knows? But you should have seen it. One minute they're arguing and the next Kitten throws milk in her face."

"It was great!" laughed Roy.

Kitten made her way past our table along with her goons. "That'll teach Alice to bump into me."

I looked away from the sight of Kitten and turned to my food. I just started eating, I don't need her to make me lose my appetite.

**Kori's POV**

Gar was running after me as I sobbed down the hall. He ran down the halls, calling to me, and trying to catch up with me. I quickly made a turn into the girls' room knowing he would not enter.

"Kori are you okay?" asked Gar from outside the door. "Don't worry about Kitten. She's a bitch and every knows it. She's just jealous of you." I turned on the water faucet to wash my face as he spoke. "Because you're the smartest person in the school and she's a ditz. Please don't cry Kori."

I finished up and walked over to the door to push it open. It will not be fair of me to push Gar out of my life. "I reek of milk," I simply stated.

Gar gave me a lopsided smile. "I think you smell fine to me."

"That is because it is soy milk," I pointed out.

Gar let out a laugh and pulled me in for a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

I thought about it before giving him a nod. "Yes. It is not the first time she has done this and it probably will not be the last time."

"Want to go back to the cafeteria?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I think I am just going to head to class early. But you go ahead and finish your lunch."

"Okay I'll see you when school finishes," he told me.

I nodded and watched him disappear down the hall and back into the cafeteria.

The next two periods could not have gone any slower. Everyone complained to the teacher that the back of the classroom smelled like old milk and I could not have been more embarrassed. My math teacher did not help either, telling the class if they complained about Miss Anders one more time then they will get double homework. The worst part about it was that Kitten is in that class as well as a few of the jocks. Kitten was smirking and gloating that she was responsible for it all.

The minute announcements were over and the bell rang I could not have been happier. Most of the class left while I collected my belongings.

"Don't forget about tomorrow's test!" called the teacher after everyone. She looked at Dick. "And Mr. Grayson I expect you to get an A on this."

I could not help but overhear.

"What was that about?" asked Vic.

Dick gave him a shrug before indicating that she was crazy with his finger. "No idea."

"You guys want to go to the diner after practice?" asked Wally. He was on his phone texting. "Jen is working tonight and I want to see if I can get her number this time."

The three boys walked out of the classroom.

"Maybe slapping her ass every time you see her isn't working," laughed Vic.

I shook my head at the boys and grabbed my things to leave.

When I reached home I opened the gate to my house and walked through. I walked up the path until I reached the front door. Everyday I would come home from school, place my hand on the door knob, take my hand off the door knob, and contemplate whether or not to run away. I could hear yelling from inside as well as glass breaking. I placed my hand on the door knob and pushed the door opened. Like every time I decide to stay.

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kori's POV**

"Kori?"

I twitched a little at the sound of the knock against the door. "Who is it?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. But then again that comes with the side effects.

"Its Kom," my sister said.

I let out a sigh before sitting up and clearing my throat. "Come in."

My sister came in with a bowl in one hand and two spoons in the other. She gave me a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back.

She lifted the bowl up. "Ice-cream?"

My sister knows me too well. I patted the spot next to me before giving her a small smile.

She closed the door behind her before making her way to me. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"You have gotten them before. You should know," my reply came. I grabbed a spoon and took a bite out of the ice-cream, my eyes closing in delight.

"You know?" asked my sister. I opened my eyes to see her. "If you'd just keep your mouth shut then you wouldn't be getting them. You know he hates it when someone talks back to him."

I crossed my eyebrows. "It does not make it right." My mind wandered to so many different places.

"Kori," my sister whispered.

I turned to look at her. "Why are you still here? You are now an adult. You can leave anytime and yet you do not. Why? If I were you then I would have been long gone by now."

Kom let out a laugh. "And leave Ry and you here? Alone?" She reached up to remove my glasses. "You and I, we used to have problems but ever since mom died I've realized something."

I tilted my head. "What is that?"

"I need you and you need me," she said. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We'll get through this somehow. I don't know how yet but I'll figure out a way to get you and Ry out of this house with me."

I smiled and let out a giggle when Kom tickled my stomach. "Okay, okay! The ice-cream is melting," I said.

**Richard's POV**

"Master Dick?" called Alfred from outside my door.

I lifted my head from my math text book. "What is it Al?" I asked.

"Master Wallace is on line two," he said.

I pushed my chair back to stand up and walked over to the phone. I gave my thanks to Al before picking it up. "What is it Wally?"

"Dude we're all at Vic's house," he told me. It sounded like he was eating something. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home," I told him. "You did call the Manor. You know that right?"

Wally let out a laugh. "Well you coming or what?"

I glanced over at my math text book. I really shouldn't considering I have a test I need to pass tomorrow. "Um...I don't know."

"The entire football team is here and so is the cheer squad," Wally said. He cleared his throat. "And I heard Kitten has been looking for you."

I let out a shiver. "I go out with her one time, one time, and she's all obsessed with me."

"You're Dick Grayson," Wally pointed out. "Now c'mon and get over here. We're going to be playing beer pong soon."

I glanced back over to my math text book. A little break won't hurt anyone. "Alright. But only for an hour."

I didn't quite stay true to my word. The next morning I woke up with regret and a headache. An hour? Sixty minutes? I stayed for five hours and didn't come home until midnight. Not to mention I was also drunk. I am so going to kill Wally for even calling me. I mean I have a math test I haven't even studied for and if I don't pass then I'm on the verge of getting kicked off the team. Bruce will so kill me if that happens.

**Kori's POV**

I opened the door to the green house to find it empty. Mr. Forman must be doing something downstairs. I made my way inside and took a seat on the couch. I am not in study class right now but rather I have lunch. After Kitten's little dramatic episode yesterday, I decided it is best for me to eat up here from now on. I would not want to smell like milk the rest of the year.

I took off my backpack and placed it in my lap so I could take out my lunch. My brown paper bag made crumbling noises as I took out my wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I do not mind sitting up here all alone. It is better than being downstairs with those monsters. How can someone be so mean to you? They do not even know me and yet they judge me? I shook my head from my thoughts and turned to my backpack again. I might as well just make use of my time and review for my math test.

**Richard's POV**

I walked into math class early just so I could get a seat in the way back. I wrote a cheat sheet during lunch and it's my only hope to pass this test. I walked over to the back of the classroom and took a seat on one of the ends.

My teacher walked in and paused when she noticed me. "Mr. Grayson? What a surprise to see you here early."

I gave her a smile. "Just wanted to review before the test." I lifted up my textbook.

She narrowed her eyes at me before nodding. "Then I expect you to get a C or above on this. I wouldn't want to be the one to fail one of the star athletes."

"No you defiantly don't want to do that," I said nervous.

She gave me another nod before walking over to her desk.

I looked over some of the textbook notes and I already knew then and there that I'm not going to do good on this test. I might as well just hang myself now before I get home.

"Dick Grayson?"

I looked up to see a small boy with red hair, freckles, and green eyes.

"I don't usually see you on this side of the classroom," he continued. He held out his hand. "You've probably heard some pretty cool things about me. Garfield Logan."

I raised my eyebrows at the name and tried so hard not to laugh in his face. "Uh...nice to meet you...Garfield." I shook his hand.

He eyed my textbook. "You ready for this test? Because I sure am." He raised his voice. He took off his backpack and took a seat next to me. "Not really," he whispered. He leaned in towards me. "I usually just let Kori take my test for me."

"Who?" I asked.

He seemed to be looking around. "Kori, my best friend. She should have been here before me. I wonder what is taking her so long."

The bell let out a ring and my heart started pounding. The class started to pile up and I found myself skimming through pages and notes. I am so dead. I am so dead.

"Alright class take everything off of your desk and take out a pencil. You have until the end of the day to finish your test. Eyes on your own paper and raise your hand if you have a question. If I suspect any cheating I will proudly tear your test in half in front of the whole class. Do I make myself clear?"

I looked up to see her standing above me. She placed the test faced down on my desk before walking away.

Fifteen minutes into the test and I've managed to answer three problems. Not too bad right? I mean I've only got eighteen more problems to go. I laughed in my head. I can see my future already. Getting kicked off the team, having to go through summer school, being forty with a job at a fast food joint, oh and that's if Bruce hasn't killed me yet.

"Well done Miss Anders," my teacher's voice sounded. I looked up to see her talking to some girl. "A perfect score."

I cursed at her. Probably someone with no life who studies her butt off all day in hopes of becoming a future astronaut or something. Like we need functions and algebraic expressions in the future? I mean who even remembers this stuff?

"Twenty more minutes class!"

Fuck! Okay shutup Dick! Focus on your test. Just try and bullshit the answers. I can get some credit right? She won't fail me. I'm Dick Grayson, the richest kid in the city. I got it! I'll just slip her a hundred dollar bill and everything will be solved. Yea. A hundred dollars. You can never go wrong with Mr. Franklin.

I heard the class phone ring and looked up to see my teacher walking over to it. She had her back turned towards us. I cheered silently before slyly slipping the cheat sheet from under my shirt. This will so work. I'm so drinking if I pass this test.

"Mr. Grayson!"

Kori's POV

I looked up at the sound of my teacher's angry voice. Richard Grayson is currently being yelled at for cheating. I silently laughed to myself. I do not understand why it is so hard to study? I study the night before the test and I do great on my tests.

"But you can't do that!" Richard yelled standing up. "I'm Dick Grayson."

"That is it!" my teacher yelled. "To the principle's office right now!"

The whole class watched the scene as Dick Grayson's face fell. He grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom. I wonder if Bruce Wayne can get him out of this one?

"And that class is a perfect example of an unprepared student."

**Richard's POV**

"Listen Mr. Grayson," Mr. Wilson said sternly. I looked up at him. "I'll make you a deal."

I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "Okay Mr. Wilson. I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes being lectured. Let's see what you've got.

"The teachers need to send in their final grades for this quarter by Sunday, which means you can't fix your grade and it means you fail for the quarter," he said, rubbing his chin. "I'll make you a deal. I won't have them kick you off the team for the next quarter as long as you improve your grades to at least a C."

Get a C next quarter? Can I really do that? "Um I don't think I can do that. I mean how do I get a C?"

"Word of advice," Mr. Wilson said leaning forward. "Why don't you try the method of studying?"

My face fell. He did not just say that. "Are you-

"Okay why don't you hire a tutor then?" he asked.

That caught my attention. I've never worked with a tutor before. "A tutor? That's actually a good idea," I said.

Mr. Wilson gave me a nod. "With money like your father's I bet he can hire you the best tutor in Gotham." He grilled me over. "The bell rang a few minutes ago. You are dismissed."

I gave him my thanks before grabbing my things and heading out. I made a quick trip to my locker to grab my jacket and books before heading out to the parking lot. Tim was already waiting for me as well as the others.

"Diner?" asked Wally.

I gave him a confused look. "Weren't we there just yesterday?" I asked.

Wally gave me a nod. "Yea but Jen wasn't there. C'mon I really want to get her number."

I let out a laugh. "So go by yourself."

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" he asked me.

I gave him a grin. "Dick Grayson doesn't do trouble."

Wally grinned back. "Dude!"

"Yo!" Vic called from his car. "We heading out or what?"

I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. "Alright guys get in the car."

**Kori's POV**

I looked up at the sign, Gordy's Grub, and then back at the flyer. Why am I here you ask? I've been looking for a job for quite some time now and I have finally found the time to actually set up a meeting. Kom suggested that I get a job to earn some money and also get out of the house.

I pushed the door open and the bells jingled on the side. I walked up to the bar and waited.

A brunette teen walked up to me with a coffee pot in one hand. "Hey how can I help you?"

"I am looking for the owner or whoever runs the place," I timidly said.

The brunette looked me over with a raised eyebrow.

I lifted up the flyer. "I...uh...saw that you guys needed some help."

"You're looking for the waitress position?" she asked.

I gave her a small nod. "Yes please. Is there someone I can talk to?"

She looked back into my eyes before giving me a smile. "Take a seat at the end of the bar over there and I'll go get Marilyn. I'm Donna by the way." She turned on her heel and walked over to a booth.

I walked over to the end of the bar where no one was around. I took a seat on one of the stools and twisted around. I could not help myself. These seats always amused me.

"Hello there!"

I stopped twisting and turned to a woman around fifty years old with brown hair and white peeking from the roots. "Hello," I replied.

"I'm Marilyn. Are you here for the waitress position?" she asked me taking a seat on the stool next to me.

I gave her a nod. "Yes I am. I have a resumé if you need it." I opened my satchel and took out my folder. "I do not have any prior work experience other than babysitting my little brother so I just put some contact information and my education level." I passed her my resumé.

I watched as she read over everything and gave me little nods.

"It says here you can cook and bake?" she asked.

I gave her nod. "Yes ma'am. I can cook a little but I mostly bake. I can bake just about anything from scratch. My mother used to say that I made the best pies she ever tasted."

She glanced over my resumé once more before placing it down beside her. "Well Miss Korina Anders, I'm short one waitress and this is the best resumé I've seen so far." She stood up.

I raised my eyebrows. "This means?" I asked.

She started to walk away. "You can work Tuesdays and Wednesdays from five to ten and then Sundays from six in the morning to two in the afternoon."

I got the job? I got the job! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Marilyn turned to me. "Wait here while I get you a uniform." She inspected me with her eyes. "Thin one aren't we?" she asked before disappearing out back. Moments later she came back with two dresses, a creme colored one and a pastel purple. "You can wear the creme and purple dress. All the other girls have their own colors too. It kind of gives you each your own uniqueness."

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at my body. Unique? There is nothing unique about myself.

"I'll see you Sunday then?" she asked.

I gave her a nod. "Thank you."

I smiled and made my turn to leave. Suddenly, I bumped into something or rather someone and I fell to the floor. My glasses flew off of my face and I found myself on all fours.

"I'm so sorry dude," a voice said.

I cannot see without my glasses so I felt the ground for them.

"Uh...let me help you," said the voice.

I lifted my head and I came face to face with someone. My vision was blurry but I can make out the dark hair and white face. He was staring at me for a while and I did not know why.

"My glasses?" I asked quietly.

**Richard's POV**

She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. I've never seen anything so green and beautiful before. I looked into her eyes, mesmerized by them, and I was so glad she couldn't see me.

"My glasses?" she asked again, her voice barley even heard.

I picked her glasses up from off the floor and placed them on her. Her eyes blinked a few times and she adjusted her glasses before focusing on me. She moved back a little and kind of looked surprised.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that."

She gave me a tiny smile before moving to get up.

I stood up and dusted myself up before helping her up. "Again I'm really sorry," I said.

She looked at me and our eyes connected once more. She has the most beautiful eyes. Have I said that already?

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Yo Dick!"

I turned over to the table the group was sitting at and waved to them. "I'll be there in a minute guys!" Just let me talk to...hey where did she go? When I turned back to her she was gone.

Oh well. I'll probably never see her again anyways. I made my way over to the large booth in the corner and slid in next to Rachel. I grabbed a menu and looked over it once before placing it down.

Mr. Wilson said to hire a tutor. Hm? If I tell the guys that I need to hire a tutor they're going to think I'm some kind of idiot. Not to mention that Bruce will kill me. I'm going to have to hire someone who won't tell anyone. Someone who is quiet and can keep a secret. Someone who has the patience to actually teach me. I know I can be stubborn and impatient sometimes.

"Dick?" asked Rachel.

I turned to Rachel. "What?"

"Donna is asking for your order," she said.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I was thinking." I turned to Donna and smiled. "Just get me a burger."

"Hey Jen!" called Wally and waved.

Jen walked over to our table and rolled her eyes. "Yes Wallace? What could it possibly be this time?"

Wally leaned back and smirked. "I was wondering if you'd want to go to the homecoming dance with me next Friday?"

Jen raised an eyebrow and traded glances with Donna.

"Hey I'm going with Dick so maybe you should come?" Donna asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're going with Dick?"

Donna let out a giggle and looked at me. "Yes I'm going with you. Your high school always throws the best dances and I've never been to one so you're taking me."

Donna has always been like a little sister to me. We met when I first moved in with Bruce, her aunt was dating him. Even though it didn't work out with Bruce and Diana, I still kept in touch with her. We went to Elementary School together but Donna went to an all girl's high school when we grew older. Jen also goes to high school with her. She started attending school with Donna this year so we're all still new to her and vise versa. Wally seems to have a liking to her.

"So you'll go?" asked Wally.

Jen gave him a nod. "Okay I'll go with you." She wrote something down on her notepad before ripping the paper and tossing it to Wally. "Call me?"

He had a dopey look on his face. "You know it baby."

* * *

_Hope everyone had a great holiday! _

_Just to let you all know I plan on updating at least twice a week. I've been thinking Wednesdays and Sundays but depending on my schedule it might change. Love you guys and feedback is always great! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Kori's POV**

My internal alarm clock woke me up at five twenty in the morning. I silently crawled out of bed and tip toed past my sister's bed to not wake her. I have my first day of work this morning and I am actually a little nervous. I have never worked before and I hope to not mess up on my first day. I had gone online to look up the menu so I could study the meals and their prices last night. Just so I am prepared.

I lifted up my purple uniform and inspected it. The dress is short sleeved with pointed white collars and white buttons running up the top. The bottom is just a simple pastel purple color with pockets on the side. I will just wear a white long sleeve turtle neck under it and no one will notice it. I will also wear white tights under my dress so my legs will not be too exposed.

I did not know what shoes to wear with it so I just went with my white converse high tops.

I quietly grabbed an apple to go as I passed the kitchen and placed on my outdoor fall attire by the door. I do not have a car or my license for the matter and I have to walk to places. I always wanted to learn how to drive but no one ever taught me and I could not afford driver's education classes. Garfield tried to teach me to skateboard but that did not work. My bottom is still numb from all those falls over the summer. It is okay, I do not mind walking at all. It only takes me fifteen minutes to walk to and from the diner and I only have to walk seven minutes to and from the school bus stop. It is also good for my health.

When I got to the diner, Marilyn was waiting for me at the bar. She turned to me once she heard the bells jingle. "Hello darling!" she greeted enthusiastically.

I gave her a wave. "Hello."

She jumped off her stool and motioned for me. "Why don't you come to the back with me? I'll show you where you can place your belongings."

I gave her a nod and followed her behind the bar. We walked passed the diner kitchen and through a door which lead to a smaller kitchen. It looked like a house kitchen with a rectangular table and everything.

"This is the staff room," Marilyn said walking over to the stove. She opened it and using her baking mittens she took something out. It seemed to be a pie? "See this?" she asked.

I gave her a nod.

She looked at it and laughed. "I've tried to master the art of pie baking and I just can't get it right. I can bake just about everything except this." She walked over to the sink and placed the pan in there.

I raised my eyebrows as I took off my jacket and scarf. I placed them on the standing coat rack and then straightened out my uniform.

Marilyn turned to me and opened her mouth.

I grew self conscious under the woman's stare. "Is it the sneakers?" I asked itching the back of my right foot with my left.

She shook her head before smiling. "No the shoes are fine sweetheart. I'm just wishing that I had a body like yours."

I looked down at myself. Body like mine? My body is not special.

"So anyways," Marilyn continued. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind baking a few pies this morning? I mean what's a diner without pie? And I'd like to start selling some."

"I would not mind at all," I told her.

She gave me a smile. "Great. You should find all the ingredients you need in here. Any questions?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I have one question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who is Gordy?" I asked.

Marilyn let out a laugh. "Gordy was my father. He used the own the diner before he died and passed it down to me. Anything else?"

I shook my head. "No that is all."

"Very well then," she said. "I'll introduce you to the cook, William, when he gets here."

I watched as she disappeared outside the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Let the pie baking begin," I said to myself.

**Richard's POV**

It's Sunday morning and I'm sitting in a diner, all alone. Why am I alone you ask? I'm actually here to interview a few people for the tutoring position. I have my black sunglasses on so no one will recognize me. And I'm so glad that Donna and Jinx don't work today or else I'd have to explain my situation of failing math class.

"Excuse me sir?" I heard.

I peeked to the side and tried to hide my face from the waitress. "Ah...yea?"

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked, her voice was soft. She almost sounded angelic but I couldn't look at her. She'd probably recognize me as Dick Grayson and go into a fit about taking a picture with me.

I cleared my throat. "No I don't want anything. I'm here for business so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me when I'm interviewing someone." That came out kind of rude but I mean I need her to go away. Dick Grayson can't be seen like this. Imagine the headlines now. Dick Grayson Failing Math! In big bolded letters.

"Um...sure," she said.

My eyes traveled to her as she walked away from me and my eyes caught her white converse sneakers. My eyes traveled back up to her butt...damn! She defiantly has a nice ass. Maybe I should have been more nice to her? I probably could have scored today with diner waitress.

"Mr. Smith?" asked a voice.

I removed my eyes from the view and looked up at a guy who seemed old enough to be in college. I gave him a scowl for making me take my eyes away from the butt.

"You talking to me?" I asked.

The guy looked down at a piece of paper. "Yea. You're John Smith?" he asked confused. "You said to meet you here and you'd be wearing dark sunglasses. You're the only one with sunglasses on so I figured you're John Smith."

John Smith? John Smith? Oh yea! I gave the guy a smile. "Yea I'm...John Smith. You're?"

"Eric Turner," he said and we shook hands.

I motioned to the other side of the booth. "Take a seat please."

He did as he was told. "So you're interested in hiring me as a tutor?"

And that was only the beginning of my few interviews. Eric just didn't cut it out for me. I mean the guy talks on and on and on about numbers. I'm only trying to maintain a C average not trying to die from a brain explosion. Oh and then there's Sophie. A sophisticated little thing all the way from Germany. I would have hired her in a second with that rack but I could not understand one word she was saying. I think she shifted from English to German to who the hell knows what she's saying? Oh and let's not forget about Brian the Braniac as he likes to call himself. Dude, I honestly don't care that your supposed girlfriend is a French supermodel. And your French accent could use a little work. The rest were either too smart, too annoying, too nerdy, or just plain freaky.

I looked over at Jonas who is my last interview and watched as he talked about something. Honestly, my mind isn't even thinking about math right now. I might die if I hear a joke about another fraction again. Oh and here is Jonas ready to tell another one of his famous jokes.

"Thank you Jonas!" I said a little too loudly. I gave him a smile. "I'll let you know if you got the job or not by the end of the week."

"But I didn't finish the joke," he said.

My eyes widened. "I said thank you Jonas."

Jonas took the hint and collected his things to leave.

Once he was gone I leaned forward and placed my face in my hands. God this had got to be one of the most boring three hours of my life. Three hours of my life wasted and I haven't even found a good tutor. So much for getting that C average. I might as well go hang myself now before Bruce does.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I need a coffee. I need some pure black coffee. I opened my eyes and searched the diner for my waitress. Where is that butt? Not the butt. Not the butt. Ew! Defiantly not that butt. Not...oh there you are. Yea that's a nice ass. All bubbly and cute. I'd defiantly like to undress her. Damn! There is a god! Richard John Grayson you will put both your fathers in shame if you don't take that home. I licked my lips before raising a finger.

"Excuse me waitress?" I asked.

The girl turned around and my face fell. That is not the face I was expecting. Hair all over her face, large square glasses, and not a dot of makeup on her face. Defiantly not the face I was expecting. Shit! She's making her way towards me right now.

She stopped at my table and looked at me through her glasses. "How can I help you?"

Quick Grayson say something. Wait I've seen her before. "Have we met before?" I asked.

She shifted from one foot to the other and bit her bottom lip. "You do not recognize me?" she asked.

Recognize you? She knows me? So we did meet. "We've met?" I asked.

Her cheeks turned a pink-ish red-ish color as she looked at me. "We...go to...school together," she stuttered.

Okay not the answer I was expecting. I'd defiantly recognize her if I did. I studied her face. School? My eyes winded. "Alice?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "Um-

"Small world huh?" I asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Coffee?" I asked.

She gave me a nod before walking behind the counter to retrieve the coffee pot. She came back moments later and grabbed the white mug beside me to pour some coffee. She placed it down for me.

I grabbed the mug and took a sip.

**Kori's POV**

I watched as Richard Grayson took a sip of his coffee. Alice? He does the hanging out with Kitten. Of course he thinks my name is Alice. I mean he is probably just like her. Constantly mocking others because they simply do not fit in. I should pour this coffee all over him as he seems to be in deep thought. Hmm? Deep thought? I studied him for a moment. He looks to be in serious thought. And I do wonder what all those people were doing here earlier with him. Maybe he needs help? Oh who does the caring? His father's money can save him from any problem. But I still wonder what he is thinking.

With a deep breath I asked, "Is everything alright?"

He did not look at me and simply muttered, "Great."

Sensing he does not want me near him anymore I made the turn to leave.

"Fucking great," I heard.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

He looked up at me, looking confused himself. "Huh? Oh sorry. I wasn't talking to you."

I made the boldest move I ever made and placed the coffee pot down on the table and then took a seat across from him. I fixed my glasses on my face and studied him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked up at me. "You don't care."

"I might be able to help?" I asked him.

He tilted his head. "Okay...fine. But this is a secret and you can't tell anyone in school. Got it?"

I nodded and almost laughed. I do not have friends besides Garfield. "Your secret is safe with me," I said.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "I'm failing math," he whispered.

It took me a moment to digest what he just said. I laughed in his face. I did not mean to laugh but he made it seem as though something tragic in his life has happened. Failing math is not that bad or so I had thought. He is on the drugs?

"And you're laughing," he pointed out.

I placed a hand over my mouth. "I am sorry but that is why you are in deep thought?"

"I've been interviewing tutors all day and I haven't found a single one who doesn't drive me insane," he whined.

A math tutor? So that is why he has been sitting with different people every half hour or so. Wait a minute...I am great at math. Perhaps I should tell him some of my study techniques?

I looked at him and noticed he was studying my face. "I do not know if you recall but I am in your math class and I am also very good at math. Perhaps I can-

"Wait," he told me and I clamped my mouth shut. He raised his eyebrows and pointed to me. "You're the geek who finished her test first?"

Geek? I was not expecting that at all. I felt him reach over and grab my hand that was resting on the table. My heart rate increased tremendously before I looked back up at him.

Richard gave me a smile. "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to call you a geek. It's just that you look different without...ya know?" he asked motioning to my clothes.

I looked down at my uniform and nodded. "Oh yes. This is not something I would usually wear but it came with the job."

"So you'd really want to tutor me?" asked Richard removing his hand from mine.

My eyes widened. "Tutor? Oh no I cannot do that. I was simply going to give you some tips and techniques of what I do to study-

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed.

I looked around and made sure no one heard him. "I will ask you to keep your voice down please?"

"Look I need you to tutor me?" he asked in a lower voice.

I sighed and studied him. He does look desperate for help but I cannot do that. It is not my style and we should not be seen together.

"I don't need new study habits," he told me. "I'm really failing math because I just don't understand any of it. Please?" he asked, his voice softening.

My sweet and kind side felt a little bad for him.

"I'll even pay you," he said waving his wallet in the air.

Tempting. Very very tempting. It is no secret that Richard Grayson bathes in gold and I guarantee you he will pay me a good amount. "How much?" I asked.

He smiled at me before looking up in thought. "Well the other tutors told me they usually charge around fifteen to twenty bucks an hour."

"Make it thirty?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? So you'll help me?" he asked.

I will possibly regret this later but I am not going to turn down money when I know I need it. "Yes. I work Thursdays, Wednesdays, and Sundays so I will not be able to tutor you on those days."

"This is great!" he exclaimed.

I heard a clear of the throat and looked over to see Marilyn giving me a look and tapping her watch. This probably does not look so good on the first day.

I turned to Richard. "I should probably get back to work before they fire me." I stood up to leave.

He gave me a nod. "Okay. Yea. See you in class tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes you will see me in class tomorrow," I told him.

It did not hit me of what I agreed to do until I was in the kitchen baking up pies before my shift ended.

* * *

Read and Review

Remember I update on Wednesdays and Sundays unless I am slacking off and need an extra few days to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Richard's POV**

I made my way down the hallways in search of Alice. I just wanted to make sure she knew what time the tutoring sessions would take place and what days. I'm glad she agreed to do this. I mean I can't imagine what I'd do if I decided to hire the other tutors. I think I can actually tolerate her. I mean she talks super quiet and never disturbs anyone. Not to mention she's really smart. I have a good feeling about this tutor thing.

I spotted Alice not too far from down the hall. I made my way towards her and glanced around to see if anyone was near us. I can't be seen with her. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but Dick Grayson is expected to be seen with...well...his kind of people. Rich, popular, good looking and Alice is...Alice is...Alice is one of a kind I guess. I mean I'm sure if she dressed differently and fixed herself up she'd look a little descent. The long skirts, turtle necks, and sweaters have got to go. She has a nice ass and she needs to show it off some more. Okay maybe making fun of her isn't what I should be doing right now. I'm not making fun of her, am I?

She looked up at me as I approached her. "Hello," she greeted.

I leaned my back against the locker next to her, my glasses on, and looking at the floor. "Hey," I said.

She gave me a smile before continuing to rummage through her locker.

"So I think we should have..." I looked around to see if anyone was around. My voice dropped into a whisper, "...tutoring sessions on Mondays and Thursdays."

Kori looked at me and then looked around. "Why are we whispering?" she asked, whispering herself.

Smooth Grayson. You're making the weird girl think you're weird. I pushed myself off the locker and crossed my arms. "Um...so its okay with you?"

She closed her locker and turned to me. "It is okay with me. What time?"

"Five o'clock?" I asked. "I have practice after school so this is the best time. Good for you?"

She thought about it before giving me a nod. "Yes. We will do this at your place? My house is...going under construction so I cannot have anyone over."

"Works for me," I said.

Alice gave me a nod. "Very well. I will visit you after school today?"

"Today is Monday so yea," I replied.

She gave me another nod before turning to leave. I made a turn myself but I didn't get far.

"Richard?" I heard her call.

I turned around. "Yea?"

She was walking back up to me. "What is your address?"

What is my address? I'm Dick Grayson son of Bruce Wayne who lives in the biggest house in the city. How does she not know this? "Wayne Manor," I simply said.

She took out her cell phone, nothing but an old pink flip phone that seemed to have been through a lot, and typed something in. "And what is the rode and house number?" she asked looking up, her glasses had that little glare.

"Wayne Drive," I replied.

She typed it in her phone. "Number?"

I gave her a confused look. "There is no number. My dad owns the entire drive. You seriously have never heard of it?"

She shrugged. "No I have never heard of it. I only know that you live in a really big house." She gave me a sigh. "I shall see you after school then?"

I gave her a two finger salute. "See you then."

School went by quicker than I thought and I was so glad to be at practice. We have the homecoming game is this Friday, followed by the homecoming dance later that night. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Donna about what we're doing that night.

"Dude you coming over?"

Practice ended and the guys and I were in the locker room changing. I looked at Wally. "Coming over?" I asked.

Wally gave me a nod. "Yea. Its movie night at Vic's place."

I forgot about that. Monday night is movie night. It was something we came up in middle school. "I can't go. Bruce grounded me."

Vic let out a laugh by his locker. "He grounded he says. Since when do you listen to Bruce?" he asked.

I gave him a look. "He's my father Vic. Besides, he wants me to spend some time with my new brother."

Wally let out an exaggerated 'aw'. "Who's being a good older brother?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him before standing up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next thing that happened surprised me a lot. Before I even made it to the gates of the manor, I spotted Alice sitting on the ground by it. When I said five o'clock I didn't mean exactly on the dot. And how come she's not inside?

I pulled up near her and rolled down my window. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked up from her journal and smiled. "I am here like you said."

"I know why," I told her. "How come you're not inside?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. "I did not know how to get in."

I let out a sigh before unlocking my car. "Get in," I told her.

Alice made her way around the front of the car to get in the passenger's side. I grilled her over.

"Did you find your way alright?" I asked her.

She gave me a sharp nod. "I did not expect it to be such a long walk."

"Walk?" I asked confused. "Why didn't you just drive here?"

"I do not have my driver's license," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow before reaching out the window to press in the gate's code. It instantly started to open once I pressed the enter button. I put the car in drive and drove up to the garage. Once I turned off the car, I turned to Alice, her mouth wide and her eyes looking around through her lenses.

I've seen that look before. It's the same look I got when my friends first came here. "Everything okay?" I laughed.

She turned to me. "This house is amazing!" she exclaimed.

I let out a laugh and shook my head. "This is only the garage."

"This garage is as big as my house," she said.

"Well let's see how you'll react when I give you the grand tour," I said opening the car door. I got out and retrieved my backpack from the back seat.

I waited for Alice to make her way around the car and to me. She gave me a smile when she reached my side and I placed my arm around her waist, leading her into the house. The door to the garage leads into the kitchen so we could already smell dinner on the stove. Alfred was stirring something and when he heard the door close, he turned around.

He raised his eyebrows. "Welcome Master Dick and I see you brought a guest with you," he said.

I glanced over at Alice and nodded. "Alfred this is my friend-

"Korina Anders," Alice interrupted her hand reaching for Alfred's. "But you can call me Kori," she continued.

Korina Anders? Kori? I thought her name was Alice?

"It's nice to meet you Miss Anders," Alfred said.

Alice...I mean Kori gave him a giggle. "It is nice to meet you too."

Alfred turned to me. "Dinner will be served in a half hour. Why don't you show Miss Anders around?"

I gave him a nod before taking Kori's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. Once we were out and walking down the hall, I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall. "Alice?" he asked.

I saw her wince so I let go of her. I wasn't aggressive at all. "How come you didn't tell me your real name is Alice?" I asked.

She sighed and gave me a shrug. "I did not know how to bring it up. Everybody at school thinks my name is Alice."

"Your name is Kori," I pointed out.

"Well now you know," she told me. She pressed a hand on my chest and pushed me away. "Can you show me around now?"

I sighed myself and continued to walk down the hall. I showed her the living room, family room, the office room, piano room, ball party room, game room, library, movie theatre, the gym, the indoor pool, all the bathrooms, all the bedrooms, the green house, and the outdoor pool. The last stop was the dining room and I could tell Kori was exhausted.

"This place is just...magnificent," she said.

She has been saying that a lot. When we reached the dining room everyone was already seated. I noticed Tim almost dropping his drink when he saw us. Bruce raised his eyebrow, Talia gave me a smile, and Damian was glaring at me.

I cleared my throat. "Hello everyone. Um...this is Kori. My friend from school," I said.

Talia was the first one to say something. She stood up and made her way over to us. "Welcome to our home!" she exclaimed in her accent. She grabbed her in a tight hug and I heard Kori let out a oomf.

"Alright Talia I think she's had enough," I said after a few seconds.

Talia let her go and Kori shot me a glance. "Come you must have dinner with us. Richard, love, show her where she can sit."

I gave her a nod and grabbed Kori's hand. I sat at the end near the head of the table and pushed Tim a seat down so Kori could sit next to me. Everyone was staring at her and I felt awkward about it. I'm glad Alfred came in with the main meal before I decided to leave.

I removed the cover of my tray, revealing a nice juicy steak with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables on the side. I looked over at Kori who I could tell is enjoying the food as she takes bite after bite.

Unfortunately for me and Kori, Bruce wouldn't stop asking her questions. Where are you from? What kind of accent is that? What does your father do for a living? How do you know my son? Is he paying you for something? The list goes on and on. Talia did the most embarrassing thing ever and that is asking her if she is my girlfriend. Kori's face turned twice as red as it should have been and she couldn't look anyone in the eye.

After Alfred cleared the table, he announced that dessert was also ready. I immediately stood up and shook my head. Another fifteen minutes or so of this will kill me.

"We'll take it in my room Alfred," I told him turning to Kori. "Want to start on that project?" I asked.

Kori raised her eyebrow. "Project?" she asked.

I gave her a look. "The math project," I sternly said.

Her eyes widened and she stood up. "Oh right. The math project," she said giving me a wink.

"Who has a project in math?" asked Tim.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Apparently my teacher gives us math projects," I said.

Kori let out a giggle before following me out of the dining room. "Your family is most nice," she said to me.

We were out of view and walking up the large main stairs. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about them," I apologized.

She shook her head. "No they are really nice," she said.

We made it to my room and I opened the door for her. She hadn't seen my room yet and I'm glad Alfred cleaned around. This is the first time I've brought a girl up here that I'm not trying to sleep with so my room actually has to look nice.

"Make yourself at home," I told her.

**Kori's POV**

I cannot believe that I am in Richard John Grayson's room! Okay Kori calm down it is only him. But he is so cute! I may have said he is a jerk just like Kitten but that does not mean he is not good looking. And he has such a nice family! Oh I knew agreeing to be his tutor will have it's perks! And now look at me. I am in his room with just him. The only boy who has brought me to his room before is Gar and that was only because he was too afraid to remove the spider off of his bed. He would not even let me squish it and instead I had to set it free.

"Ready to get dirty?" asked Richard from behind.

I immediately turned around with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

Richard's eyes widened after a moment and his cheeks turned red. "I mean get down dirty with math!" he exclaimed.

I turned red myself before giggling. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked taking off my sweatshirt. I can feel myself starting to sweat and get nervous. Get the hold of yourself Korina. You are a strong woman. No boy shall make you this nervous.

"I'll crack a window open," he said walking over to the window by his bed.

I walked over to his shelf and looked at all the trophies he has won, his name engraved on each of them. He also has a picture of him and his two friends, Wally and Vic? I believe that is their names. I moved over to his dresser which has some knick knacks.

"Kori?"

I turned around and gave Richard a smile. "Yes?" I asked.

He motioned to a door behind him. "Bathroom break," he said.

I gave him a nod. "Go ahead," I said.

Once he was in the bathroom, I walked over to his bed and sat down. I kicked off my shoes to make myself more comfortable and tucked my feet under me. I would do anything to have Richard's life. He has a nice home, a loving family, friends, and a good life.

The door to the bathroom opened and Richard came out wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "I just needed to change into something more comfortable," he said.

I gave him a smile. "It is fine with me."

He cleared his throat. "So I'm not really sure how this tutoring thing goes."

I got off the bed and walked over to his desk. "How about we start with this week's lesson?" I asked.

He took a seat next to me and opened the math textbook. "Okay but just to let you know, I haven't been paying attention at all this week."

I did not know tutoring Richard was going to be a big struggle like this. First of all, he gets side tracked really fast. I wanted to take his stupid cell phone and throw it out the window. He either is texting, gets a call, is searching the web, or is on a stupid social network. Second, he gets bored easily. The minute I start to explain something his head relaxes back and he is almost snoring away. And lastly, he just has no motivation to learn. He gives up easily on a problem that he does not understand right away.

The last straw for me was when his phone rang in the middle of my lecture for the tenth time.

"Do not answer that," I threatened.

He gave me a nervous chuckle. "This is an emergency," he told me.

"Go ahead," I sighed.

He picked up the phone. "Hey Donna," he greeted.

I made myself busy and looked over at the problem he was in the middle of solving.

"You're wearing a black sparkly dress and you want a red corsage?" he asked.

I slowly turned to him and narrowed my eyes. Emergency my behind.

He caught my eye and gave me a smile. "Okay. I have to go now. Bye." He hung up and gave me a smile. "Homecoming stuff ya know?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I am sure your girlfriend would not mind waiting another half hour to speak with you."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said picking up his pencil. "She actually works at the diner. I'm not sure if you've met her. Donna is her name."

The brunette girl. "Oh yes I met her on the day I came in to apply for the job."

Richard gave me a nod. "Yea Donna's been working there since I can remember. She goes to an all girls' school and she's never been to our school dance and we always throw the best ones right?" he asked.

I gave him a shrug looking down at the textbook. "I would not know."

I hear him let out a chuckle. "You wouldn't know? What? You've never been to one of our dances?" he asked.

I make eye contact with him and his eyes widen.

"You've seriously never been to a dance before?" he asked surprised.

"I am here to help you with your math problem. I am not here to talk about my life," I told him.

He held his hands up in defense. "I was just wondering. You know they're really fun. If you change your mind you should come this week."

"Do you not need dates for these things?" I asked.

He gave me a shrug. "Not really. I mean there are some people who go alone."

Me? At a school dance? Oh this will be a lovely picture. "I shall think about it then," I told him.

I stayed for another half hour before I told Richard it was time for me to go. My curfew is nine o'clock and if I do not make it home by then...well I will not tell you much more. I will just get in a lot of trouble.

While I was placing my things on by the door, I noticed Richard placing his own jacket on. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Giving you a ride home?"

"You are?" I asked.

He gave me a chuckle. "Wow you must really think I'm a douche-bag to let you walk home at night?"

I turned a little red and looked away from him. "I do not think that," I told him.

"I'm used to it anyways, " he said dangling the keys in my face. "Now let's take you home?" he asked.

I gave him a small nod. "Thank you."

Halfway home I found myself thanking Richard silently for taking me home in his car. The sky decided to down pour very heavily and Richard actually drove under forty miles per hour.

He looked over to me and smiled. "Scared?" he asked.

I noticed I was holding onto the seat and raised my eyebrows. "No," I told him.

We made eye contacted before bursting out into laughter.

"Just imagine what you would have done if you walked home," he told me.

I let out a giggle. "I do not wish to imagine myself being soaked wet."

He smiled at me before his eyes traveled over my body. "Don't worry. I'm an expert driving in this weather."

"That is good," I told him.

"You know I have practice on Thursdays that end at five again," he told me. "Why don't you stay at school until then so I can drive you back to my place?"

I thought about it for a moment. I could always stay up in the green house until his practice ends. "I think that is a good idea," I told him.

"This is the road right?" he asked.

I looked in front of me and nodded. "My house is the white one at the end of the road," I told him.

He gave me a nod before driving up to my house and parking by the curb. He placed his car in park before turning to me.

"Thank you for the ride," I said while I unbuckled my seatbelt. I reached over to the back seat to grab my backpack.

"It's okay," Richard said. "I'm guessing we'll be doing this a lot anyways?" he asked.

It got awkward. That moment where everything just goes silent and all you can do is stare at each other. I hate those moments a lot so I had to go. "I will see you on Thursday. Good night," I said.

He flashed me a smile as I opened the door. "Good night Kori."

* * *

Read and Review

School starts on the 21st! Not too happy about that. I just hope I'll be able to update more than once a week for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Richard's POV**

"Dude what is freaky Alice doing up on the bleachers?" asked Wally.

I turned my neck to see Kori sitting up on the bleachers and she seemed to be looking down. She wasn't there a few minutes ago. I watched as she looked up and flashed me a smile. My eyes widened when she waved to me. She was not supposed to do that.

"Is she waving at you?" asked Vic.

I gave them a nervous chuckle. "I guess she is. See even freaky Alice thinks I'm hot," I told them.

Vic patted my shoulder. "She's still staring at you," he pointed out.

I cringed and turned to Kori again. Indeed she was looking at me. "Guess I have a stalker," I joked to them.

Wally threw his head back and let out a laugh. "Aha dude that's a good one. Freaky Alice stalking the most popular guy in school."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. " You guys really need to grow up."

Practice ended in a half hour or so before I made my way to the boy's locker room to shower and change. Kori stood up and left when coach told us to go so I figured she was going to wait for me by my car. I didn't want any of the guys seeing me leave with her so I couldn't stay longer than I usually do. They defiantly questioned me and asked me why I'm rushing and leaving early. I simply told them that Bruce wanted me home.

Kori was indeed waiting for me by my car, hugging herself from the cold. She hadn't spotted me yet so I unlocked my car which made a noise and she jumped back. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She looked at me and glared through her frames. "That is not funny," she said.

I dangled the keys in her face and she swatted them away. "I think it's hilarious!" I teased.

Her face was scrunched up.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She gave me a nod and walked over to the other side of the car. "I suppose so," she replied.

I didn't want Kori to have dinner with my family again so I just told Alfred to order us a pepperoni pizza and send it up to my room. I actually felt accomplished during this tutoring session. Kori taught me a new strategy on how to solve the equations we've been learning and I actually got a problem right. It was only one problem right but its a start.

"Now just finish the rest of the problem," she told me.

My grin fell and I turned to her. "The rest of the problem?" I asked.

She gave me a nod. "You only accomplished half of the problem. There is still the other half to find."

I groaned and let my head fall on my desk. "This is so frustrating!"

I heard her take a bite out of her pizza. "You have been doing good so far. Just finish the other half of the problem."

"I can't!" I mumbled.

"Richard?" she asked.

My head shot up at the sound of my real name. I looked at her and she blinked at me a few times. "Huh?" I asked.

She gave me a smile. "You can solve the problem. Just remember everything I have taught you."

I grabbed my pencil and looked down at my half solved problem. Remember everything she taught me? That'd be easy for me if I could actually remember everything. I really should start paying attention to everything she teaches me.

I leaned back in my chair. "I can't do this Kori."

She let out a giggle. "You have not even tried it."

"Because I don't know where to start," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and let out a sigh. She grabbed my pencil from my hands. "Watch what I do okay?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, earning a giggle from her and I watched her solve the problem. I've seen her else where. Not from school but defiantly from somewhere else. "You going to the dance tomorrow?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "You should be paying attention to what I am doing."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "Are you at least going to the game to watch me play?" I asked.

"I am not sure yet," she told me. She placed the pencil down and looked at me. "I do not really go to things like that."

I let out a chuckle. "I can tell but trying something new won't hurt ya?" I nudged her with my elbow and wiggled my eyebrows. "Besides, I need my own personal cheerleader."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kitten not good enough for you?"

I cringed at the sound of her name.

"Not a fan?" asked Kori. "I was under the impression that you two are dating."

I shook my head. "She's all about herself. If I date a girl she has to be different than any other girl I've met. Someone who isn't easy and offers herself just because I'm...well me. I need a girl who I'm willing to treat like a princess."

"I did not expect that from you," she said sounding surprised.

I gave her a shrug. "Not most people know this side of me. Everyone expects me to be like Bruce but really I don't want to be. It's all a part of my image and fame."

She gave me a smile. "Well I hope you find your princess."

I looked her over and wiggled my eyebrows. "What about you? Any boyfriends?"

She turned red and let out a giggle before looking away from me.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes at her. "What? There is a guy?"

She laughed a little louder. "Oh no. I do not have a boyfriend," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "No one even knows my name at school," she said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

That's true. I mean I thought her name was Alice but she talks to that cat kid in math class. "What about that kid with the cat name?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "You mean Garfield?"

I gave her a nod. "Yea him. Aren't you a thing? You're always together."

"Garfield is like a brother to me," she said smiling. "Besides he has a crush on Rachel."

My eyes widened. "Rachel? You mean Rachel Roth?" I asked.

She gave me a nod. "She is your friend, yes?"

"Yea she's like my little sister," I told her. Garfield and Rachel? Well Rae hasn't dated anyone in a while. "You know? Those two might actually be a perfect match for one another."

Kori let out a giggle behind her hand. "He speaks about her whenever he comes back from Chemistry. They are lab partners."

I let out a laugh. "I am so teasing her in school tomorrow."

She let out a laugh and then her phone rang. Her eyes widened when she saw the contact which confused me.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell my dad that I was coming here straight from school," she told me standing up. She walked into my bathroom and closed the door.

I didn't know what to do while she answered her phone so I just solved another math problem. I couldn't be doing nothing. She'll think I was listening in on her conversation or something.

She came back a few minutes later looking scared.

"Are you-

"Please take me home now?" she interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow at her before slowly nodding. "Sure."

The car ride to her house was silent and awkward. She was looking out the window and defiantly thinking about something. Her breathing grew heavy and I could tell something was wrong.

When I parked in front of her house she got out must faster than I liked. "Kori!" I called out as I rolled down the window.

She sighed walking up to the car. "I am sorry but I need to go."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She was on the verge of tears.

"I am fine Richard," she said. She waved for me to go. "Please go now!"

"But-

"Go home!" she yelled at me.

I licked my lips and did as I was told. I put the car in drive and drove away but I still looked back at Kori through the mirror until she disappeared. Something did not feel right. I should have stayed. I had that gut feeling like something was wrong.

**Kori's POV**

I climbed up the ladder and threw a leg over the edge of the roof once I reached the top. There was no sign of Mr. Forman so I made my way into the greenhouse. He was not there either and I am glad for it. I have already made contact with Garfield and it was not fun. He asked too many questions and would not leave me alone. I had to tell him to do the "F" off for him to get the hint.

I shook my thoughts away before my mind could travel to last night's incident. I busied myself, tending to the plants, and making sure they were fed. The leaf buds of my roses are first appearing and I let out a small smile. I have been working hard to grow these roses and they are finally appearing!

I winced at the pain and I cursed myself for even coming to school today. But I had to come to school. It was not safe for me to stay home with that lunatic. X'hal make me stone so I could finish the school day.

I spent the next period here as well as lunch. No one would notice if I was gone anyways so I saw no harm in skipping class. Gar has texted me several times asking me where I went to. No one knows about the roof except for me and Mr. Forman of course. I know Garfield is only concerned so I sent him a text saying I'll see him in math class.

Math class. Oh boy. I forgot about Richard. Yesterday I basically yelled at him to leave me alone and go home. He must think that I am such a freak. Well he already does think I am but this will only confirm all those names I was given by Kitten. He will want to fire me as a tutor if he sees me like this!

The door to the roof sounded and I jumped up. Now I have to worry about Mr. Forman seeing me like this. He does not know the truth about what goes on in my household but he knows enough to guess.

"Miss Anders?" I heard him call from outside.

I quickly stood up from my seat and ran over to the sack of soil. I squealed in disgust before grabbing a handful and smearing it all over my face. I jumped and turned to the door when Mr. Forman made his way in.

He opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it. He just looked at me with the most confused expression.

"Hello," I waved.

He ran his fingers through his beard and nodded. "I never understood teenage girls and facials," he said.

I let out a giggle. "I am trying to free my skin from wrinkles to look younger!"

He walked over to the drawer to grab a clean rag and took a seat on the couch. He motioned for me and I sighed. I made my way over to stand in front of him and he took my glasses off. He wiped the soil off my face and I could not help but look down the whole time.

"Korina?" he asked me.

My tears started to form but I held them back. No tears today. "It...it is okay. No harm done."

He lifted my chin and his eyes looked concerned for me. "You are strong child." He wiped my glasses before sliding them on my face.

"I am fine," I told him and I gave him a smile for reassurance.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "No you are not." He looked down and sighed. "Why don't you stay over this weekend at my house? Mrs. Forman would love to see you."

"I cannot leave my little brother alone," I told him.

"Then bring him with you?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Thank you but perhaps another time?" I asked.

He gave me a nod. "Okay. Now you get to class."

"But-

"If you don't then I will tell on you," he playfully said.

I let out a giggle and nodded. "Okay I will head to class."

I got through my next period without anyone questioning me. I kept my head down and sat way in the back of the class. The teacher had on a documentary video for us so the lights were off and I was unnoticed.

Math class was a different story. Gar was already in class by the time I got there and he was not looking happy. I gave my teacher a nod since she was staring at me before making my way over to my seat.

Gar had his arms crossed. "I don't appreciate that you ignored me."

"I texted you back," I told him in a whisper.

He turned his body to me. "Where did you go?"

"I was walking around the school," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to tell me?"

I shook my head.

Gar let out a sigh before straitening his body. He looked at me a moment later. "I can't believe you got into a fight with your sister. I mean what she do? Power punch you in the face?" he asked.

I touched my eye and winced at the pain. "It is partly my fault anyways. I started first."

"Well what did your dad do about it?" asked Gar.

I paused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean did he ground her or something for hitting you like that?" he asked.

I looked down and nodded. "Oh yea. He told her she couldn't drive the car for a month."

Gar smiled in satisfaction. "Serves her right for punching you. Hey you going to the game tonight?"

I gave him a shrug. "I do not really think I can."

Gar picked up his mascot head piece from off the floor and lifted it up. "You can watch me do the dance!" he exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows. "You are wearing that at the dance too?"

"Only for a little while," he told me. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, the chicks love the mascot."

I gave him a smile before taking out my notebook.

"And she was like oh Wally! You're the fastest boy alive!"

My eyes widened as I realized it was Richard's friend speaking. Richard is making his way here right now! He cannot see me with my face like this! Oh boy! What should I-

Richard walked in laughing with his friends until his eyes met mine. He paused and his laugh turned into a frown. I could not look at him so I had to turn my face away.

"You okay man?" I heard his friend Victor ask.

He cleared his throat, I guessed. "I'm fine man. Let's just get this class over with."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see him and his friends sitting in the middle of the classroom. I could not see his face but only the back of his head.

I did not pay attention to the lecture since I kept my head down the entire time. I would only look up to see how much longer I would have to endure sitting in the classroom. The look on Richard's face was not a happy look and I could not help but wonder what he is thinking right now. He must think I am a big freak.

It seemed like weeks passed until that school bell rang.

I kept my head down until I was certain no one was around anymore. Unfortunately for me, the moment I opened my eyes, Richard was sitting in the seat in front of me and turned to me. His eyes studying me.

"Hey," he said.

I gave him a small smile. "Hello," I replied.

He seemed to be struggling with his words. "Um...so...I...you are-

I sighed and sat up tall. "What?" I asked.

"How'd you get the black eye?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. "My sister and I got into a fight."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "This happened last night? Right after I dropped you off at your house?"

I gave him a nod and looked down.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?" he asked. He reached for my hand but I pulled it away. "I would have driven you to a friend's house for the night or something."

I gave him a shrug. "It is not a big deal. My sister and I fight all the time."

He raised his eyebrows. "My brothers and I fight all the time too but it never ends up this physical."

I knew I would break down any minute so I just put on a smile. "I am fine Richard. Are you mad at me?"

He let out a chuckle. "Mad at you? Why would you even think that?"

I looked down. "You looked mad when you first walked in and saw me."

"I was concerned for you when I saw the black eye," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Concerned?"

He nodded. "Yea I mean it looks like it hurts." He reached to touch my eye but I flinched. "Hurts?" he asked.

I groaned and nodded.

He sighed and looked at the clock. "I'm supposed to meet up with the team before the game but-

"I will get some ice for it," I told him.

He stood up and held out his hand to help me. "Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said giving him my word.

I grabbed my backpack and books and we both left class together. My teacher gave us a grin before telling us goodbye.

"So will I see you at the game or the dance?" he asked.

I stopped by the boy's locker room with him and sighed. "I am not sure yet but I will think about it."

He pinched my cheek and smiled. "Alright hope to see you there. Now go get some ice for your eye." He made his way into the locker room.

My cheeks defiantly turned red. Jeez Kori! Get a grip on yourself. He is just like every other boy. He is just like the rest of them.

* * *

Late update I know. Hopefully I get one in on Sunday but please don't kill me if I don't.

**Note: I appreciate you guys loving my stories enough to take things from them and use them in your own stories but please ask me first or at least give me the credit for it. Its just not fun seeing your work in someone else's story **

Read and Review please! Next chapter will have drama!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kori's POV**

I have decided to go to the school dance tonight. Now it did take me very long to decide whether I wanted to go or not. After much convincing from Gar and Kom I have decided that this could be some fun. My first school dance in my life.

I was honestly nervous to ask my father whether or not he would let me leave the house for a school dance. Surprisingly he said I could go. So Kom and I immediately went upstairs to help me get ready. I let Kom curl my hair and do my makeup. I went with just some simple eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. I am not a makeup person so I went with something simple. Also my black eye was there so I did not want to irritate it with anything. The next problem was the dress. I do not own any nice dresses and Kom's dresses are too big on me. My breasts are much larger than hers and the top would be too small.

My mother's closet was our success. My mother always had such nice dresses and I always idolized to be just like her. I could fit in her dresses since she was a small and thin woman. She always had these cool dresses that are vintage. I picked out a dress that is a peach colored. It is all lace and long sleeve. The bottom poofs out and stops below my knees. I wore white tights with the dress as well as white colored flats. My accessories consisted of pearl earrings, my charm bracelet that was a gift from my mother, and of course my glasses.

"You look really pretty Kor," my sister said from behind.

I let out a small smile as I looked in the mirror. "You think so?"

She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I know you look pretty. I'm going to get Ry and see what he thinks."

I gave her a nod and continued to run my hands down the lace dress. This dress is absolutely beautiful.

"I don't care about a stupid dress," Ryan said from outside the door.

Kom pushed him in and he came stumbling towards me. His eyes lit up once he really saw me.

"Like it?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You look pretty!"

I let out a giggle and brought him in for a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're squeezing my guts out!" he yelled.

I let him go and pinched his cheek. He gave me a scowl before walking out of my room.

"Drive me there?" I asked Kom.

She gave me a nod and passed me my jacket.

I was really nervous on the way to school. The dance had already started an hour ago and the game has ended. Gar texted me earlier and told me we have won the game. I am nervous to arrive. Truthfully I am nervous to see Richard. I do wonder what he will think of my appearance.

Kom parked the car in front of the school and turned to me. "Have fun okay?"

I gave her a nod and opened the door.

Her arm reached out for me. "I mean it Kori. You have fun tonight."

"I will Kom," I told her smiling. "I will call you when I want to be picked up?"

She gave me a nod. "Yup. Now go."

I boldly made my way up to the school entrance. I could hear the music from the gym the moment I stepped through the doors. Oh I have the warm fuzzies in my tummy!

"Student I.D. please?" asked one of my school peers at the front door of the gym.

I pulled out my I.D. from my small purse and gave it to him. He gave me a smile before giving it back to me.

"Be strong Kori," I told myself.

The doors to the gym opened and I was instantly blinded by the flashing lights. My eyes are really sensitive so it took some time to adjust to the lighting. The gym looked really nice. Streamers, balloons, buffet table, dj system, and Principal Wilson standing on stage and yelling at anyone who touched while dancing. I laughed at him.

Someone bumped into me and I jumped.

"Kori!" I heard.

I turned around and smiled at Gar who is in his mascot. "Gar! Why are you still in that?"

"I'm going to change right now!" he yelled out. "I can't believe you're here!"

I gave him a giggle. "I cannot believe it either. Now quickly go change and come back please?"

He gave me a wave and turned to leave.

I sighed and turned back to the dancing crowd. This would be very less awkward if I had more than one friend. Everyone seems to be having a good time though. I fixed my glasses before making my way over to the buffet table. A drink of punch sounds delightful right now. Everything seems like a movie from the eighty's. I turned to the dance floor again. I wonder if I can spot Richard.

There he is. On the dance floor with Donna. Oh he looks so very handsome in his tuxedo! And that hair! He has it slicked back so classy! He is so handsome! Did I say that already? Oh I cannot say it enough. The way he moves and dances makes him...desirable. The gods have created someone so perfect.

"Oh this is good," I heard Gar say.

My eyes stayed on Richard. "What is good Gar?" I asked.

"Your face," he laughed out. "Someone has a crush!"

My eyes widened and I turned to Gar, cuffing him by the neck. I dragged him off to the side. "Keep it down will you?" I asked.

Gar rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault someone is making googly eyes at Dick Grayson." He looked passed me and then back at me. "Why do you even like him anyways?"

"Because he is nice," I told him.

Gar's mouth dropped open and so did mine. "Did you just admit to liking him?" he asked.

I looked away from him and scratched one of my arms. "Maybe."

Gar crossed his arms. "You don't even know the guy Kori!"

"Why are you getting mad?" I asked.

"Because," he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Nice answer Garfield." I turned to stand next to him and have a nice view of Richard. So what if I am crushing on him? He is good looking, sweet, and charming. I know there is a tiny tiny tiny possibility of him being fond of me but I can fantasize right?

"If you're going to do that the whole time then I might as well go," Gar said.

I turned to him and smiled. "Do what?"

He tried to copy my face. "I'm so in love," he whispered.

I punched him in the shoulder. "I am not in love," I told him.

"Looks like it," he said laughing. "Have you ever even talked to him?"

I flashed Gar a beaming smile and his eyes widened.

"You didn't?" he asked.

I gave him a giggle. "Promise you will not say anything?"

He gave me a nod and held up his hand. "I promise. Now spill sister!"

"Well I am tutoring him in math," I told Gar.

Gar looked at me and let out a laugh. "Yea right." He grabbed my arms and pulled me after him.

He was leading me onto the dance floor. "Gar I cannot dance!" I called.

Gar stopped and turned to me. "Course you can Kor," he said shaking his butt. He did some kind of robot move and I laughed. "Dance Kori!"

I sighed and bit my bottom lip. Dance while everyone is looking at me? That is not happening. "I will go to the snack bar."

Gar grabbed my hands. "But you love to dance."

I looked around at the other girls and my eyes widened. "I do not dance...trashy Gar."

He leaned forward and stuck his bottom out and did some thing. "It's called twerking!"

"I do not twerk," I said getting ready to make my leave. When I made my turn I accidentally bumped into someone. I caught my glasses in my hands before they could completely fall onto the floor. I do not know how much these poor glasses can take.

"Sorry," I said placing my glasses back on. My eyes widened and I smiled at the person who I walked into. "Richard!"

He blinked at me several times before speaking. "Hey. You came?"

I still had the smile on my face and I gave him a nod. "Yes I have decided to come." I did the most boldest thing I have done in my life. "You look handsome tonight."

He gave me a lopsided smile and looked me over. "You look bea-

"Hey Dick who's your friend?"

I looked to Richard's side to see Donna in a nice dress. I smiled and gave her a polite wave. "Hello."

She tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin. "Kori right?" she asked.

I gave her a nod. "I worked with you on Tuesday," I informed her.

She gave me a smile. "Right! Now I remember. Sorry I'm just not good with names."

"That is okay," I told her.

A slow song came on and everyone paired up with their date. I awkwardly looked at Donna and Richard before excusing myself from them. I would dance with Gar but he is to busy trying to score a dance with Rachel. So I went to take a seat on one of the open bleachers.

The song did not last long before one of the senior students took the stage. "Sorry for the interruption but it is time to crown the homecoming king and queen!"

Everyone let out a cheer and a few claps.

"We will first crown our homecoming king and no surprise here Dick Grayson is the winner!" the senior student exclaimed.

My eardrums exploded. Everyone let out a cheer, some hollers, and girls squealed as Richard stepped on the stage. I tilted my head at him and studied his face. He looks so sad.

"And now time for our homecoming queen to be crowned," the senior said once it quieted down. He rolled his eyes at the piece of paper. "Kitten Moth come get your queen."

A large squeal was heard in the gym throughout the few claps of people. Kitten who was wearing the brightest pink dress ran up the stage stairs and took the crown in her hands to place on her head.

"You two can dance now," the senior said before leaving the stage.

Richard had a look of horror when Kitten grabbed him and dragged him down the stage. She placed them both in the center and wrapped her arms around his neck. I sighed and looked at them in envy. If only I could wrap my arms around Richard and if not him then at least someone else. I do wonder what it feels like to be wanted by someone.

I placed my hand on my knee and stood up after a few minutes. Most of the other couples walked on the dance floor to join the king and queen of homecoming. I walked over to the buffet table to grab something to eat. I have not eaten since the afternoon and my stomach is yelling at me for food.

I felt someone bump into me from behind and I stumbled forward agains the table. I turned around to see Kitten and a few of her friends with her.

"You're in my way," Kitten said.

I did not want to cause any trouble so I simply moved to the side. I could still feel Kitten's glare on me while I placed some pasta on my plate. I felt her bump into me again.

I turned to her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She gave me a mean smirk. "Because I don't like you."

"Why? I have done nothing wrong to you," I told her.

She grilled me over. "Your dress is ugly and so is your face. You don't belong at this school dance so why don't you take your dumb ass home?"

Sticks and stones Kori. Sticks and stones. "You cannot tell me what to do. Now if you do not mind moving, you are blocking the salad."

I would not have said anything to her if I knew she would do this to me. What Kitten did next was one of my most disrespectful things she has done to me ever. She grabbed the chocolate cake from the dessert bar and threw it on me. I was so caught off guard that I stumbled onto the floor with my glasses flying off my face. I could not see anything but blurs but I heard a crunch sound. No doubt Kitten stepped on them. To top it all off, everyone started to laugh at me. I reached for my broken glasses and placed them on. One of the lens was completely broken off but the other one was still mostly on. I have never been so humiliated in my life.

My eyes found Richard. He will stand up for me. I know he will do this. He will tell them to stop and be nice. He is my friend, right? He is different than everyone else.

His eyes found the floor and my face fell. He is the same as everyone else. He is no different.

**Richard's POV**

Don't do it Grayson. Don't look at her again.

I looked up to see tears forming in her eyes. I can't help her. Its not my place. Her friend Gar came over to her and picked her up around the waist. He guided her out the door saying some things in her ear.

The crowd died once they disappeared and everyone went back to end the night with more dancing.

Donna clutched to my arm and I looked down at her.

"I feel so bad for her," she told me. "Does this always happen?"

I looked away and nodded. "Yea you can say that Kitten doesn't like Kori."

Donna tilted her head. "Aren't you and Kori friends?"

"She tutors me in math," I told her. Donna is like a sister to me and I can trust her with anything. "Don't tell anyone."

Donna raised her eyebrows at me. "Why would you need a tutor?"

"I'm failing," I told her. My eyes darted over to the door. "Why don't you go say goodbye to everyone. Okay?"

She gave me a nod. "Sure. I'm feeling tired anyways."

I made my way out into the hallways once Donna left to say goodbye to everyone and grab her things. I knew Kori would be in the girls' room so I made my way over there. Her sobbing could be heard from down the hall. I stood outside the door to listen.

"I hate my life Gar!" Kori cried.

"Stop. Don't say that," he told her.

She let out a cry. "Why does this happen to me? I am the nicest person on this planet and I am always the one being bullied. This is so unfair."

"I know it is," he said.

It got quiet for a few minutes except for Kori's occasional sniffle.

"She ruined my mother's dress. This is my mother's dress. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me and there was a lot of bad things that happened to me," she said. She let out an annoyed sigh. "My dad is so going to kill me now that my glasses are broken. Do you know how expensive these things are to replace?" she asked.

"Why don't you spend the night at me place?" Gar asked. "You know my parents love you."

"I think I should just go home. Coming here was a big mistake. My first school dance and...look at me," she whispered. "Do I truly deserve to be treated like nothing?" her voice cracked.

"No you don't deserve this," Gar said.

"I think I will call my sister now so she could pick me up," Kori said.

I sighed and made my way to leave. I feel bad for her. I do but what can I do? I mean I've only known her for a few days. I don't really consider her to be one of my greatest friends. I didn't have to stand up for her back there.

But I can't help but feel so guilty about it.

* * *

Sorry readers! I tried to keep up with the Wednesday and Saturday updates but that isn't going to work out anymore. Second semester started and I'm already drowning in homework. I know its short but I didn't want to leave you with nothing this week.

And now I am so very sick thanks to this New England weather. I blame it on my college for not having enough parking spaces and making me park two blocks away resulting in my royal behind to freeze.

Oh if any of you have tumblr. Be sure to follow. My account name is **stefanotis1**. I get bored so entertain me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kori's POV**

"Hello what can I get you today?" I asked my customers, a family consisting of a father, a mother, and little son.

The little boy looked up at me and smiled, showing me his two missing front teeth. "Can I have the smily face eggs with bacon and pancakes?"

I gave him a smile. "Of course you can. And what can I get the both of you?" I asked the parents.

"Twelve chocolate chip pancakes for me and a fruit bow for the Mrs." the father told me.

I gave them another smile before excusing myself. I walked over to the touch screen computer to send my orders in for the chef to make. I am so not feeling up for the work right now.

After I called my sister on Friday I patiently waited with Gar in the bathroom while trying to clean up the stain on my mother's dress. Kom was not too happy when she took a look what happened. She wanted so badly to go in to the gym and break Kitten's neck but I restrained her from doing so. I have seen Kom fight and she could do a lot of damage if she wanted. When I got home my father took a good look at me and laughed. I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he took a hold of my glasses. Let me just say that I have taken worse than what he did that night. I ended up finding my old pair of glasses from when I was in middle school so I am wearing those until my new glasses come arrive.

Gar called me yesterday morning and invited me over to his place. I told him I could not go and I would rather be left alone for the day. In all truth I actually went down to the school to spend some time in the green house. No one was there and it was quiet. I had the time to myself to think.

I felt bad for Gar for turning him down so I called him and told him to meet me at the park. We spent time talking, well he spent time talking and blabbing that he found the Christmas presents early this year. I told him to relax considering Thanksgiving is next week away and we still have another month or so until Christmas.

Now here I am working and wanting to go home badly. Sunday is always a busy morning so I was tired by the second hour.

Marilyn came by me. "Kori table nine please."

Unfortunately for me, things just keep getting worse. Of course Richard Grayson and his friends are here for breakfast and of course I happen to be the waitress for them. All of his friends are there. Rachel, Karen, Vic, Wally, Donna, and Jenny. Might as well save myself the humiliation and get this over with.

I fixed my pony tail and with a sigh I made way over to the table. I stood at the front of it. "Hello. How is everyone today?" I asked.

They stopped talking and looked up at me.

Donna was the first to say something. "Hey Kori!" she greeted.

I gave her a smile. She always seemed nice. "Hello Donna. Sitting for a change?" I asked.

She gave me a nod. "Yea Dick invited us all out for breakfast on him."

"Hey aren't you the girl who got cake dumped on her?" Wally asked pointing at me.

My face turned red and I looked down. "Um...I uh-

"Yea you are her," said Karen.

I held back my tears and shook my head. It is not even worth it. "What can I get for you to drink?" I was looking at Richard and I did not know why. Perhaps I just wanted him to help me change the subject.

"Just get us a pitcher of orange juice," he told me.

I gave him a nod before leaving. Well at least he helped me out there. The thoughts of Friday night came back to me and I found myself angry at him again. How could I be so stupid for even thinking he is a nice and sweet person. The more I think about it the more I get angry.

I grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and placed it down on their table. I gave them a few more minutes to look over the menu while I checked on my other customers. I did not want to pay attention to Richard and his friends so I did not. I simply walked over to the table, took their order, and left. No small talk and no questions asked.

I knew Richard wanted to speak to me. I could see it on his face when I went to give them their food. I paid no attention to him and I knew his blood was boiling. He probably never has to work this hard for a girl's attention considering his reputation. I am not any girl.

It was a surprise to me when he excused himself from his friends and came over to me. I stood on the inside of the bar and he stood on the out.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I paid no attention to him and instead filled up a gentleman's mug of coffee.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this," he continued.

I walked over to the dirty plates on one of the seats at the bar and cleaned up. "Acting like what?"

He leaned forward. "You're giving me the cold shoulder. I didn't do anything wrong so can you just talk to me?"

I crossed my eyebrows at him. "Talk about what? The fact that I was humiliated Friday night in front of the entire school? Or the fact that my mother's dress is now ruined? Or shall we talk about the fact that my glasses are broken?"

"Look I'm sorry that happened but its not my fault Kitten did this to you," he said.

It was not his fault and I knew this. Kitten has always been a bully to me. I do not know why I am really angry. I guess it might be that I thought he would stand up for me but then again we are not really friends. He does not know me and I do not know him.

My face softened. "I am sorry. You are right. It is not your fault."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Silly question to ask me but he does not know. "I am fine. You should go back to your friends before they think you have a thing for me."

He looked back at his friends who seemed interested in what we are talking about. "Why don't you sit with us on your break?"

He was only trying to be nice to me. "No thank you," I told him.

He did not push for me to sit with them and it kind of made me sad.

"Okay. Just don't be sad," he said.

"I am fine," I lied again.

He gave me a nod. "Nice glasses by the way. Purple looks good on you."

My cheeks turned slightly red as I watched him make his way back to his friends. I cannot tell if that was a compliment or not.

**Richard's POV**

I knew I'd be questioned by my friends when I came back to the table. Wally was the first to say something. No surprise there.

"Why did you go talk to her?" he asked.

I gave him a shrug and resumed eating my meal. "I just wanted to see if she was okay after what Kitten did."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"Because I can relate," I told him.

He gave me a chuckle. "You can relate to freaky Alice?"

"Her name is Kori!" I shouted and kicked him from under the table.

"Ow! Dude relax!" Wally exclaimed. He leaned down to probably rub his leg.

"Why are you getting so mad?" asked Vic.

I tried to remain calm. "Nothing. Never mind. Just let me finish my breakfast."

I don't know why I got angry at Wally. Actually I do know why I got angry at Wally. Kori's name is Kori not Alice. I mean how hard is it to remember someone's name? She's been called Alice her whole high school life and no one stopped to think that maybe that isn't her name. Gosh Kitten can be such a bitch! How could someone bully a sweet and innocent girl like Kori?

"Dick are you alright?" asked Rachel.

I waved her off with my fork. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," she told me.

"Drop it okay?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me probably for being such an ass right now. But I mean I'm mad. Not at them but at myself. I know Kori agreed it wasn't my fault Kitten did this but I could have done something. I could have stood up for her but my brain wasn't working at the time.

"You guys want to go to the mall after?" asked Jenny.

"I can use a new pair of boots," said Karen.

Donna gave out a nod. "Yea and I totally need a new case for my camera."

Kori came by carrying another pitcher of juice. She replaced it with the empty one. "Does anyone need anything?" she asked.

Most of us shook our heads.

"When do you get off?" Donna asked.

Kori looked back at the clock for a minute. "I get out in forty five minutes."

"Want to come to the mall with us?" Donna asked.

I raised my eyebrows and so did the rest of the table. Did Donna just ask Kori to go to the mall with us? I looked up at Kori who was biting her bottom lip.

"Um...I do not know-

Donna grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her down. "Oh pretty please? Don't make me beg."

Kori looked at us before answering Donna. "Okay?"

"Great. We'll wait until you finish up," Donna said letting go of her hand.

Kori stood up straight and fixed her glasses. "Excuse me," she said and left.

"What the hell?" asked Wally.

Donna eyed me and gave them a shrug. "Hey we work together. Might as well get to know her."

"She seems like a nice girl," said Rachel.

"Except her taste in fashion is just a big no-no," Karen pointed out.

We all looked at her.

She gave us a shrug before leaning into Vic. "What? I could make her over and she'd be datable and hot as fuck!"

We all groaned at her mentioning the makeover.

Vic turned to his girlfriend. "Honey bee. Maybe you shouldn't make over another poor soul."

Karen backed off of Vic and placed a hand on her waist. "And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well your last makeover ended with the girl crying for her mama," Vic said.

"Ain't my fault people can't take criticism," Karen said.

We waited for Kori to finish up her last tables. Marilyn let her go twenty minutes before her actual shift ended and Kori went to the bathroom to change out of her uniform. Donna had some extra sweatpants she could use with the turtle neck she wore under her diner uniform. She wouldn't want to be going to the mall in a diner uniform.

Kori got to ride with the girls and I drove with the guys to the mall. I kind of wish she drove with me. Kori isn't the most sociable girl and who knows what Karen and Jenny are asking and telling her. I'm not too worried about Rachel because she tends to stay quiet herself and isn't inappropriate like the rest of the girls. Donna seems to like he enough to invite her to the mall with us.

Once at the mall the girls wanted to go their separate ways. I didn't need anything from the mall and I kind of wanted to spend some time with Kori for reasons I did not know why. I just felt like being around her. So the girls agreed I could be their bag carrier.

I did know what I'd gotten myself into. I knew once we made it to their favorite store, Naughty vs Nice, they'd want me to sit down in the dressing room and give them feedback on their outfit. Half the store contains clothing for girls like Karen and Donna and the other half of the store contains clothing for girls like Jenny and Rachel.

"I have never been to a store like this," Kori said looking around. "Everything seems so...revealing."

Karen grabbed her hand. "C'mon we'll help you out. You like the color purple?"

I watched as Karen lead Kori to a rack.

"I'll be over there," I said pointing the couch in the dressing rooms.

It didn't take long for the girls to each enter their own dressing rooms and try on things. I'd be crazy for saying I didn't like watching the girls dressing up and posing for me but half of them I consider like my sister.

Rachel isn't one to try on things so she sat next to me after she purchased her things. We waited for them to come out and they all did at the same time except Kori.

"Wow we look hot!" Karen exclaimed.

Donna twirled around in front of the mirror. "I don't like the ruffles on this one."

"You look good," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Ruffles are not my thing."

I sighed. No matter what I say it doesn't matter. If they think it looks good then it looks good and if they think it looks bad then it looks bad.

Jenny twirled in front of me. "Like it?" she asked.

"You look hot," I told her.

She gave me a giggle before walking over to the mirror. "Don't let Wally hear you say that."

"What are you and Wally anyways?" asked Karen.

Jenny turned a little red as she brushed lint off the dress. "We are something."

"Kori!" called Donna. "You need to come out!"

There was no response and a silent.

"Kori?" asked Donna. She walked over to her dressing room door and knocked on it. "Do you need help?"

"It fits fine," Kori softly spoke out.

"Wanna show us?" asked Jenny.

"Do I have to?" asked Kori.

Karen let out a laugh. "You could either come out by yourself or I'll karate kick the door open."

The door opened slightly and Kori's head popped out. "I do not feel comfortable showing you."

"Aw c'mon!" Karen whined. "We're your friends."

"You are?" she asked.

I looked around to see all the girls nod. I then turned to Kori and hoped she would show us her dress.

Kori let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay. Do not laugh."

She stepped out and my jaw dropped. I was defiantly not expecting what I am seeing in front of me. Talk about having a hot body! I mean I knew she has a nice ass but her body is...hot damn!

"Oh my god," Donna said slowly.

Jenny walked over to Kori and pushed her in front of the mirror. "You look so hot!"

I felt someone tap my chin and I shook my head. Rachel had an eyebrow raised.

"You have a little drool right there," she said pointing her her own chin.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Very funny Rae."

"You need to show your tits more," Karen said and grabbed one of Kori's breast.

My eyes widened and a goofy grin formed on my face. "Remind me to come shopping with you girls every time."

Rachel smacked my arm. "Stop perving on Kori!"

Kori turned to me with wide eyes and covered her chest with her arms. "I will go change now."

She went to go change in her dressing room but Karen grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. I watched as Kori let out a big wince and leaned forward.

"Are you okay?" asked Karen. She moved her hand from Kori's shoulder and gasped. "Oh my gosh Kori. How did you get that?"

I looked up to see a blue bruise on her shoulder and extending over to her neck.

"Oh it happened when my sister and I fought," she said letting out a laugh. "It is no big deal. My black eye has gotten much better." She twisted her neck before making her way to the dressing room. "I will go change now."

I kind of feel bad for her. I mean I fight with my brothers all the time but it never gets like this. Her sister must be a real bitch to treat her like this.

The girls minus Kori and Rachel wanted to shop some more. I was growing kind of bored and tired of carrying the bags so I excused myself with Kori and Rachel. We went the pretzel stand and grabbed a snack. I couldn't believe that Kori has never had a pretzel before. I ordered her one and two others for myself and Rachel. We found a small round table near the stand and took a seat.

Kori looked at the pretzel and lifted it up to smell it. "It smells good at least."

I passed her a little packet of mustard. "Try it with this." I took a bite out of my own pretzel.

She opened the packet of mustard and placed some on her pretzel. She lifted the pretzel to her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes instantly widened. "This is delicious!"

"You're not original from around here are you?" asked Rachel.

Kori swallowed and shook her head. "No. I moved here from my home island of Tamaran. It is in the Caribbean."

"That explains the hair and skin," Rachel said.

Kori gave us a nod before taking another bite. "You both have lived in Gotham all your lives?"

"I have but Dick used to live in a circus," Rachel told her.

I silently cursed at Rachel for bringing that up. Its no secret that I was adopted by Bruce right after my parents fell to their death but I don't like talking about it.

Kori raised her eyebrows. "You were in the circus?"

I gave her nod. "Yea."

"What happened? Why did you stop performing in the circus?" she asked.

"My parents died," I simply said.

Her bright smile fell and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I am sorry."

I know that look. It's the same look I get whenever someone brings up my parents. I'm just surprised that she knows what I'm feeling.

"Who did you lose?" I asked her.

"My mother," she replied.

I looked over to Rachel who rolled her eyes at me. I'm not one to comfort someone. Rachel moved her chair over to Kori and placed an arm around her. "It's okay Kori. No need to be sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and readjusted her glasses. "No thank you. It happened a long time ago." She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Can you take me home?"

I exchanged glances with Rachel before giving her a nod. "Yea it's not a problem."

Rachel offered to take the bags I was holding for the other girls from me to give to them and offered to excuse us for leaving early. I kind of wanted to leave early myself so I'm glad Kori said something. Her mother's death didn't happen too long ago. I can tell by the way she spoke her mother's name. My parents died when I was nine so I had time to recover from the traumatic experience. Of course I had help with Bruce's old psychologist flame Dr. Chase.

I looked over at Kori as I stopped at a red light. "Kori?" I asked.

She turned her head to me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How long ago did your mother die?" I asked.

She looked down and sighed. "Two years ago, here in Gotham. She was shot walking home from work in Crime Alley."

My eyes widened. "Crime Alley? That's the most dangerous part of town."

She gave me a nod. "I know that...now."

I grabbed her hand and she flinched back which surprised me a lot. I let go of it and cleared my throat. "You know if you ever need to talk to anyone...I'm here for you always?"

She gave me a smile. "Thank you. I do appreciate it and I know you have been through the same thing so if you ever need to talk to anyone...I am here for you always as well."

I gave her a smile. "Everything is great then?"

She returned the smile and nodded. "Everything is great."

I quickly made a sharp turn.

"What are you doing?" asked Kori confused. "My house is the other way."

"I know," I told her smiling. "But I know a place that just opened for the fall and winter again and they sell the best hot chocolates."

She raised her eyebrows at me before looking out the window. "You better be right or else."

"Or else what?" I asked playfully.

She grinned. "Or else I will teach you all the wrong ways to solve math problems and have you fail the quiz coming up." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips together.

I let out a chuckle. "Then its a good thing they sell the best hot drinks here."

I pulled up in the driveway of an old log house. It's very old style and country looking. Bruce's good friend Tommy owns the place and opens up during the fall and winter. His wife Nancy uses her great grandmother's recipe to make the best hot drinks.

I opened the door and held it open for Kori to walk through first. There was only a table or two of customers so the place was pretty empty. Tommy walked up to us with a big smile.

"Ah look at yous Grayson! Being a gentleman and holding doors for the ladies," he teased.

I turned red and Kori looked amused.

Tommy grabbed Kori's hand and kissed the top of it. "And does this beautiful young lady gots a name?"

Kori giggled and took back her hand. "My name is Korina but you can call me Kori."

"And you've gots a beautiful name," Tommy said. He threw his head back. "Nancy! Come out heres and take a look at who came to visit."

A shot blonde lady came out carrying a tray with two colored mugs on top. She beamed me a smile before walking over to a table and setting down the drinks. She then walked over to me and stood on her toes to pinch my cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a year!" she cooed. "Oh look you've grown much taller than last time."

"Hi Nancy," I greeted, rubbing my cheek from her punches.

"Oh and you've brought your girlfriend?" Nancy asked.

Kori and I exchanged glances before we both found the floor very interesting.

I cleared my throat, "This is Kori. She's just a friend."

Nancy gave me a nod as she looked over Kori. "Ah well she's much prettier than the other redhead. What was her name? The rude girl who didn't like my hot chocolates?"

"Barbara?" I asked quietly.

Nancy smiled and gave me a nod. "Oh right that's her name. What happened to her?"

"Oh Nancy that ain't any of your business," Tommy said.

Nancy swatted Tommy on the back of his head. "It to is my business." She turned to me and smiled. "Go ahead and take a seat and I'll bring you out something delicious!" She grabbed Tommy by the ear and pulled him out back with her.

"They are an interesting couple," Kori said.

I gave her a nod. "Yea they are but they're the best. We can take a seat by the window."

She gave me a nod and followed me over to a table. We both took off our jackets and placed them on the hook besides us.

"You've had hot chocolates before right?" I asked Kori before taking a seat.

She pushed herself in and gave me a look. "Yes I have had hot chocolates. I am not born from outer space."

I let out a chuckle. "Okay sorry. Just wondering since you've never had pretzels before."

"I come from a different country," she told me. "I am sure that if you moved to Tamaran you would have a difficult time with things."

I looked at her. "You had a difficult time coming here?"

"Of course I did," she said looking down. "Learning the language and culture is most confusing. I had more trouble with the slang words and I have been told that my English is too formal."

"Yea I noticed that about you," I told her. "You don't use any contractions."

She gave me a shrug. "It was how I was taught."

Tommy came over with a tray and two mugs on top. He placed one mug down in front of me and another mug down in front of Kori. Nancy sure whipped out something good.

"Salted hot chocolate with whip cream and caramel syrup," Tommy said before leaving.

Kori picked up her mug and gently blew on the beverage. She took a small sip before pulling the mug back. I let out a laugh when I saw that she got whip cream on her nose. She crossed her eyes and looked down at her nose which made me laugh more.

"Oh that is embarrassing," she said.

I shook my head. "No its cute." I reached over for a napkin and wiped the cream off her nose.

She scrunched up her nose. "I will be smelling whip cream all day now."

"How do you like the hot chocolate?" I asked.

She lifted up the mug and blew on it again before taking another sip. This time she closed her eyes and sighed. "Delicious."

I smiled before taking a sip of my own. "So you're still going to help me pass?"

"I guess I will be nice," she told me.

"How are you kids doing?" I looked up to see Nancy smiling at us.

"We're good," I told her.

She placed a plate down. "I thought you kids might like some dessert."

I looked at the cake and thanked Nancy. She gave us both a fork before giving us some space.

"I love strawberries," Kori said taking the big chocolate covered strawberry off from on top of the cake. She took a bite and let out a 'Mmm'.

I stared at her in delight. "Good?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Did you want a bite?"

I gave her a nod before leaning over to take the bite from her. My mouth closed on the entire strawberry and a bite on her fingers.

"I said a bite Richard!" she exclaimed giggling. "Not the entire strawberry."

I let out a laugh as she gave me a playful pout.

"So I'll buy you a box tomorrow," I told her. "I'll even add a bow to the box."

She gave me a content smile and we continued to drink and eat the cake.

There seemed to be something on Kori's mind and I could tell that she wanted to ask me a question. "What?" I asked her.

She gave me a shrug. "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar Anders," I told her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I was just wondering about that Barbara girl," she said.

Out of the million things she could have said, she ended up mentioning Barbara. I was not expecting this. "What about her?" I asked.

She looked down. "You two dated?"

I gave her a nod. "Yea."

"How long?" she asked.

"Two years," I replied.

"Did you break up with her?" I asked.

"We both decided to end it together," I said.

"Were you ever in love with her?" she asked.

I stopped and looked at Kori. "No. Why all the questions?"

She looked around and gave me a shrug. "Oh I was just wondering."

I didn't mind all the questions. I mean its Kori. "Any more questions?" I asked.

"Just one more," she said.

I gave her a nod signaling to ask me.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked.

I thought about it for moment. Barbara was a big part of my life. She was my first real girlfriend and she gave me my first kiss. Do I love Barbara? Yea probably like a sister now. Am I in love with her? No way. We broke up because she fell in love with another guy. We had too many complications anyways. And there was the fact that she was older than me and already started college this year and I'm still a junior in high school. Do I have feelings for her? No.

"No I don't," I told her.

She smiled and gave me a nod. "Good. This is really good," she said pointing to her drink.

We finished up the last pieces of the cake and drank up the rest of our hot chocolate. We sat a little more and just talked. We seriously just talked. I haven't just talked to a girl in forever. Everything usually just ended up with sex. It actually felt nice to talk to someone and get to know them. Kori isn't like the other girls in my school or the girls I call my friends. She's so different and I like it.

It was getting late so Kori and I said goodbye to Tommy and Nancy. We thanked them for everything before leaving and making our way home. The drive to Kori's house didn't take too long. I kind of wish it did because we were getting into a serious conversation about what we're doing for our future. I told her I want to be a cop and she told me she wants to teach special needs children.

"Well this is my stop," Kori said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow night?"

"Yea just meet me by my car after practice," I told her.

She gave me a nod and opened her door.

I immediately turned off the car and opened my own door. "Let me help you with the bags."

"Oh you do not have to," she told me.

I gave her a nod. "What kind of guy would I be letting a girl carry her own bags?"

She gave me a giggle. "You will be insane for letting her do that."

I opened the door to the back of my car and took out her two bags. I walked up with her to the front door.

Kori rang the door bell before turning to me. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem," I told her. "I actually had a good time with you."

She looked taken aback by that comment. "Um...thanks?"

"No I didn't mean it like that," I quickly explained. "I mean I really had a good time with you. I like talking to-

My sentence was cut off by the abrupt sound of the door opening. A tall and large man came out with blood shot eyes and he smelt like alcohol.

"Who's this?" he asked mumbling.

I looked over at Kori who seemed to be shaking. "My friend. The one I am tutoring. Remember I told you. He is from my class. You gave me permission remember?"

The man rubbed his eyes. "He payed you?"

"Not yet," Kori said.

The man opened his eyes and looked at me. "Pay her or else she isn't going to tutor you anymore. No daughter of mine is doing this kind of stuff for free."

Kori's father has clearly been drinking...a lot tonight so I just cooperated. I wasn't about to get into a fight with a middle aged man so I took out my wallet and gave Kori her payment.

"I'll just see you in school," I told her.

She gave me a nod and an uneasy smile. "Sa...same to you. Good night."

"Good night," I said and made my way back to my car.

I had a disturbing feeling in my gut. Something was way off back there.

* * *

Sorry guys! I've been busy lately and school has me stressing out again. I promise to at least update once a week if not then I will give myself permission to die. A cookie for whoever knows what movie I stole that last line from.

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Richard's POV**

I looked down at my math quiz. Kori and I have been studying for this all week. Well more like I have been studying for this all week. Kori is too smart in math and doesn't really need the help. I on the other hand have blanked out completely. I was so confident coming into class today and the minute the quiz was placed down everything I learned this past week just disappeared. Kori is going to be so disappointed in me if I don't pass. And speaking of Kori, she isn't even here today. I haven't seen her around at all and I was hoping to come to class early so we could go over some problems but she never showed up today.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Okay Grayson. You've studied for this all week. You can do this. Kori thinks you'll do fine today. Just...think about everything she's taught you so far. Just use your mind. Hey, I can do this! I know this stuff!

I finished thirty minutes later, a few minutes before the bell rang, and I proudly walked over to my teacher and handed her the quiz. She took my paper, looked over it, and gave me a nod.

I so better get a good grade on this!

If only Kori was here to see my proud moment. I do wonder where she is. I'm kind of worried about her. I looked over at the empty seat where she would normally sit and then took a glance over at her friend Gar.

The bell rang and I walked over to him. "Hey," I said.

He looked up at me confused. "Hi."

"Have you talked to Kori today?" I asked him. "She's not in school today."

Gar stood up, placing his backpack on. "She's sick she told me. I talked to her this morning and she said she wasn't feeling too good to come to school."

"Are you going to see her today?" I asked walking out the class with him. We headed out the school and to the parking lot.

Gar shook his head. "Not unless she comes over."

I raised an eyebrow. "How come you don't go over house?"

"I came over once and her dad yelled at her and kicked me out," he told me. "Kori told me her father hasn't been the same, alcohol and stuff, since her mother died and he doesn't like having people over unless he invites them." He gave me a shrug. "Kori usually comes to my house anyways."

I gave him a nod in understanding. "Interesting. I'm going to go now."

Gar nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

I could tell there was something he wanted to ask me. "Yea?" I asked.

"You're friends with Rachel right?" he asked.

I smiled and remembered Kori told me he has a crush on Rachel. "You like her?" I asked.

He let out a nervous laugh. "What? Pssh! No way!"

"Dude you're so obvious," I pointed out.

"Does she know? Do you think she likes me?" asked Gar.

I gave him a shrug. "I wouldn't know. She doesn't really talk about boys or her feelings for that matter. Have you tried talking to her?"

Gar rubbed the back of his neck. "Multiple times actually but I don't know? I always mess up and start with a joke to try and make her laugh but it never works."

"Rachel hates jokes," I told him. "Especially corny ones."

"You think you can help me with her?" Gar asked.

I looked at the small teen boy and gave him a smile. "Sure. You know what? I'm having a get together with friends next weekend. A pool party actually. Why don't you come over and bring Kori with you?"

His eyes widened and I swear his smile curved to his ears. "Did the most popular kid in school just invite me over to his house?"

I shook my head. "It's not a big deal. I'll see you later." With that I gave him a two finger salute and walked over to my car.

I didn't go straight home from school today. Instead I made my way to the nearest flower shop and bought a box of chocolates and a single red rose. Kori likes chocolates and flowers right? I mean she's a girl. Don't all girls like this stuff?

I remembered that Gar told me about Kori's father and how he didn't like surprise visitors so I just left the box outside on the front door with the rose on top. I texted Kori to come outside for a little surprise as I sat in my car.

The door opened and out stepped Kori in her plaid pajama pants and white shirt. My lips curved into a smile as she knelt down lifted up the rose to her nose and her eyes closed. See Grayson, she defiantly likes flowers. Nothing to worry about.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

'Thank you for the rose and chocolates,' it read from Kori.

I looked out to see her looking over to me. I shook my head and let out a chuckle. 'Go back inside. It's cold outside and I don't want you to get even more sick.' I looked up to see her heading back inside and closing the door.

'Sick?' she sent back.

I unbuckled my seatbelt to get a little more comfortable. 'Gar said you're sick. That's why you weren't in school right?'

'Oh right. Did I miss anything today?' she asked.

'The math quiz,' I replied.

'The math quiz! I forgot about that. How did you do?' she asked.

'I think I passed. I didn't know the stuff at first but then I remembered everything you taught me,' I sent back.

'Good job!' she texted.

I smiled to myself. 'Well I have a great tutor.'

'Your tutor is now blushing,' she sent.

I let out a chuckle and looked over at her house. 'I'll see you in school when you feel better.'

'Thank you again. I will see you soon.'

I smiled and locked my phone. I placed the car in drive and drove off to the Manor, the only thing on my mind being Kori. It's been a while since a girl has been on my mind and come to think about it...Kori has been on my mind a lot lately. I probably just feel bad that she's sick. Yea, that's why she's on my mind. Because I'm nice and I'm concerned for my friend.

When I arrived at the Manor I noticed a Harley Davidson parked on the driveway. Oh and this is not just any Harley Davidson. This one belongs to the famous Jason Todd. I could hear Bruce's yelling from inside the garage. Now I know why we don't have neighbors.

"Out all the idiotic and rebellious things you decide to do this?" asked Bruce. Well more like yelled.

I walked into the living room to see everyone there. Talia and Damian were both sitting on the love seat. I'm pretty sure this is the first Jason and Bruce fight they're witnessing. Hopefully they know there's plenty more where that came from. I looked over at Tim who was on the couch watching the show in interest and then I looked over at Jason who had his feet up on the coffee table beside Tim. Alfred was off to the side and Bruce had steam coming out of his ears.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole," Jason said with arms crossed.

"You do this every year," Bruce said.

"Then you must be pretty tired of this Bruce," Jason joked. "I mean I know I am. So let's just cut to the end where we both make some kind of an agreement?"

I watched as Bruce initiated the glare down. A glare down is similar to a stare down except a glare down has more intensity. The game was founded by Bruce Wayne himself the year I first moved in with him. I remember when he fist initiated it with me. It was right after the cops brought me to the Manor one night after I ran away. Bruce won. He always wins these things and let's just say I never ran away from the Manor again.

Jason blinked and Bruce smirked.

"I don't know why you bother playing this with him," Tim said. "He always wins."

Talia let out a giggle. "Not always boys. Bruce may I have a word with you?"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the look on Bruce's face. Defeated by a woman.

"A word Bruce?" Talia asked again.

Our eyes darted between the two as they glared at each other. How can I describe the moment? Intense? Deep? Fiery? Passionate? It lasted more than it did with any of us. And then the impossible happened. Bruce blinked.

"Let us have a talk in your office," Talia proudly ordered.

Bruce groaned and followed his wife, muttering curse words as they left the living room.

Jason broke the silent next. "How's it going little bro?" he asked, messing up Tim's hair.

Tim swatted his hand away. "Why are you here?"

"Decided it's time to come back home," Jason said.

"You do this every time," I tell him. "He's just going to send you back."

He proudly smiled at me as he replaced his feet up on the coffee table. "Hundred bucks says I'll stay."

"Deal," Tim and I said together.

"What about you small fry?" asked Jason to Damian.

Damian looked up from his sketchbook. "Gambling is a waste of time."

Jason turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Is he always this...strange?"

"He is sitting right here," Damian said. He let out a chuckle. "I am the strange one? I am not the one who dresses up like he is in an eighty's rock band."

I let out a laugh. The kid has some jokes.

Jason lunged forward. "Why you little piece of-

"Jason no!" I yelled and reached for him.

We both fell to the ground, me on top of him, and Jason kept trying to reach Damian who was making faces. I looked back over at Tim. "A little help?" I asked.

"Ow!" Jason yelled.

I looked up to see Damian holding up a sling shot and a rock. He shot it again and hit Jason in the head.

"Stop you piece of-

"Finish that sentence and I will take out an eye," Damian interrupted.

Jason lunged forward bringing us both closer to Damian. "I'm going to cut off your tongue tonight!" Jason yelled.

"A little help Tim!" I called back.

I heard laughter. "This is gold!"

A sharp pain struck my forehead. "Ow! Damian you missed!" I yelled.

Damian laughed with glee. "I do not miss. That was meant for you circus brat."

"Get him!" I yelled.

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me back.

"What are you boys doing?" Bruce asked with anger.

I looked over at Damian who ran over to Talia muttering something in Arabic and pointing to his arm.

"He's lying!" yelled Jason. "He attacked us first."

"Oh grow up!" Bruce yelled as he let us go. "Apologize to him now."

The kid had the biggest grin on his face. My god he is Bruce's son. Same face and same attitude but smaller.

"Sorry," we both muttered.

"Way to go Bruce," Jason said. "You've helped create Satan's spawn."

Bruce glared at him. "Be thankful Jason. Talia suggested you should stay here but I'm thinking about reconsidering that idea."

I looked over at Jason who was smiling. "Really?" he asked.

He gave him a nod. "You'll attend high school with your brothers but you'll need to be on your best behavior. One slip and your ass is back on that plane to boarding school."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you married Talia?" Jason asked.

"Do not thank me just yet," Talia told him. She turned and looked at me with a smile that seemed a little too sly for Talia. "You and Richard will start work at Wayne Enterprises this weekend."

Did she just say Richard and job in the same sentence?

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

Talia turned to Bruce and so did I.

"Talia thinks its a good idea for you boys to start working to build up some skill for the future," Bruce explained while rubbing his chin. "And I think its a great idea. No more allowance for you two. You'll have to work for it from now on."

Jason let out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me right?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Its real boys. You'll start on Saturday morning. Be there dressed in a suit, hair slicked back, and you start at six in the morning."

I traded looks with Jason and we both kept out mouthes shut. This is so unfair.

"Now how about we go see what Alfred has prepared us for dinner?" asked Talia.

I watched as Bruce placed a hand around her waist and led her out, Damian not too far behind them.

"This is so unfair!" Jason yelled.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you complaining about? I was dragged into this." I crossed my arms and made my way out.

**Kori's POV**

I lifted the rose up to my nose and took in a sniff for the twenthieth time that hour. I will have to press the flower and save it in a frame. Something as lovely as this should not go to waste and should be savored. The box of chocolates was placed off to the side and saved for later that night. Oh how sweet of Richard to go out of his way and lift up my spirits. Never have I had a boy worry about my well-being and a very handsome boy as well. I took another sniff of the flower and fell back on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

Kom came in, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised. "What's gotten you so...so-

"Happy?" I asked.

Kom nodded. "Yea. It's kind of creepy Kori."

I sat up and held out the rose to her. "Does it not smell lovely?"

Kom took the rose from my hand and took in a sniff. Her eyes darted to the box of chocolates that I placed on my bedside table. "Okay spill!" she exclaimed.

I moved over so that Kom had room to sit next to me. "Oh Kom he is so amazing and handsome and nice and sweet and funny and listens to me and real and oh I think I am in love!" I fell back and ended up hitting my head against the bed. "Ow," I groaned.

Kom let out a laugh and fell back against my bed holding her stomach. "You're such a dork!"

I gave her a pout and rubbed my head. "It is not funny."

"What's his name?" asked Kom.

I knew she was going to freak out when I told her his name. Richard Grayson is famous around Gotham and you would be living under a rock if you did not know him. I mean Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, is his father and well Kom has always been a money crazed freak.

"Richard Grayson," I mumbled looking down.

Kom heard me but she acted as if she did not. She placed a hand around her ear. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Richard Grayson," I said a little louder.

Kom let out a squeal and I jumped over to cover her mouth. She yelled something under my hand and then I felt something slimy run across it.

"Ew!" I yelled and quickly removed my hand from her mouth. I wiped it on her shirt. "You are so gross."

"You slut!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes knowing what she was thinking and shook my head. "It is not like that."

"Yea right he's Richard Grayson!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling!" I hissed.

Kom calmed her nerves and cleared her throat. "Okay. Okay I'm fine. Now tell me about it. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I asked widening my eyes.

She gave me a nudge and a wink. "You know?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I covered my mouth. "Ew. Kom we did not do anything like that."

"You didn't?" she asked.

"No we are just friends," I told her.

"But you'd like to change that?" asked Kom with a hint of hope in her voice.

I thought of Richard and I as a couple and let out a giggle.

Kom changed her position on the bed so that she was lying on her stomach. "You should ask him out on a date."

I looked at her with horror. "You are serious?" I asked shaking my head.

"Why not?" asked Kom. "This is the twenty-first century Kori. Girls ask boys all the time."

I imagined myself going up to Richard and asking him out on a date. Even in my head I mess it up and make a fool out of myself. I laughed at myself and covered my face. "Oh Kom! You really think I should ask him?"

"First of all does he like you?" asked Kom.

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at her. "I have no idea."

Kom placed a hand on her chest. "I think he likes you. He did get you a rose and chocolates."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Maybe," Kom said as she got off my bed. She walked over to the box of chocolates and came back over. "Why don't you ask him to hang out with you or something? Test out being alone with him."

"We already are alone when I tutor him," I told her.

"You guys study," Kom pointed out. She opened the box of chocolates and picked one up. "Go hangout at the ice skating rink or the arcade or something."

I blew my bangs out of my face and sighed. "It is not that easy for me. I have never done anything with a boy and asking a boy out will be a challenge."

Kom let out a laugh before placing the chocolate in her mouth. "Has good taste in chocolate too."

I grabbed the box off her lap and stuck out my tongue. "They are for me."

Kom made moaning noises and I almost threw up.

"Shut up!" I yelled and threw my pillow at her. "Now are you going to teach me everything you know about boys?"

"Listen closely little grasshopper," Kom said in her worst accent. "Sensei Kom will teach you everything!"

* * *

Am I late in updating? Yes and I apologize. Schoolwork, work, and my personal life is just out of control right now. The next chapter will be great, I totally promise you.

But I love you guys and I hope you have a great Valentine's day tomorrow.

You are all my Valentines!


	9. Chapter 9

**Richard's POV**

I quickly jogged to the front door as the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Kori wasn't in school today again but she said she'll still come over for my tutoring session. I was excited that she still wanted to come over. I couldn't help but worry about her.

I opened the front door and smiled at the sight of a drenched Kori. I hadn't realized it started to rain down really hard.

"Greetings," Kori said.

I shook my head from my thoughts and moved to give her entrance. "You could have called so I could pick you up." I closed the door once she got inside.

Kori shook off her wet rain jacket and I took it from her. "My sister dropped me off by the front gates. It started to pour once I was halfway up the driveway." She turned to me and smiled. "How are you?"

I returned the smile. "I'm good. How are you? Feeling better?"

"I am feeling much better," she replied. She placed her hair to one side before twisting it wet free. "The house is quiet. Home alone?"

I grabbed her bag from her shoulder and we both started walking up the stairs. "My parents and Damian are out somewhere. Tim and Alfred should be around the house."

"Your parents?" she asked.

I turned to her and nodded. "Yea my parents."

She gave me a smile. "You usually call them Bruce and Talia."

I thought about it for a moment before stopping at my room door. I opened it and let Kori walk in first. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Kori walked over to my bed, slipped off her shoes, and I watched as she cracked her toes. My eyes focused on her exposed ankles and I couldn't help but wonder what her legs look like bare.

"Maybe later," she said.

I looked up from her ankles and gave her a small smile. "Do you want something to change into? I can put your clothes in the drier."

Kori bit her bottom lip and shifted. I could tell she didn't really like the thought of being in my clothes.

"It'll just be sweatpants and a shirt," I told her as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt.

Kori gave me a nod before taking the clothes from me, our fingers touching. I looked at her through her glasses and smiled, again. I've been smiling a lot today.

"Go ahead and change," I told her.

Kori gave me her clothes after she changed into mine and I quickly made my way to the laundry room to dry off her clothes. When I got back she was sitting on my bed with her back against the headboard and a notebook in her lap. I defiantly wasn't going to ask if she wanted to do work on the desk so I just grabbed my own notebook and took a seat right next to her.

"How much did I miss?" asked Kori taking my notebook. She flipped through the pages until she found my notes.

"You missed the quiz," I informed her.

She turned to me with wide eyes. "I forgot about that. How did you do?"

"Fine," I said bumping her shoulder. "But my math buddy wasn't there."

She let out a giggle. "You sound like a nerd."

I let out a laugh. "Ouch. Did you just call me a nerd?"

She gave me a playful shrug. "Possibly."

"Fine then I guess I won't be buying you flowers and chocolates ever again," I teased.

Her eyebrows rose and she pouted. "No but I like flowers and chocolates!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She punched me in the shoulder before crossing her arms and scrunching up her face up.

"I'm only kidding," I assured her. "If it makes you happy I'll bring you something tomorrow."

She let out a loud 'hmph' sound, arms still crossed, and closed her eyes. Gosh it was so adorable!

"Forgive me?" I asked.

She gave me a small shrug.

"Please?" I asked pouting.

She opened one eye and I made sure to give her my cutest puppy dog face. Her lips curved into a smile before she sighed and gave me a nod. "Oh all right," she told me.

I let out a fist pump. "Yes!"

Kori giggled behind her hand. "You are crazy. Now show me what you learned while I was absent."

This gave me an excuse to scoot myself closer to her. I explained what we learned and how to solve the problem with ease. Kori's tutoring has helped me pick up some good techniques.

"Oh I see," Kori said looking down at the problem. "Let me try a problem."

She flipped her hair and some landed on my face. She smells like strawberries and bubblegum.

"Like this?" Kori interrupted.

I looked down at her as she adjusted her glasses from the front. Her eyes blinking at me. Go for a kiss? Not too sure if that's a smart idea. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me.

"Richard?" she asked.

Feel the same way? Hold up Grayson. What the hell do you even feel for her? Just two days ago she was just a friend and now she's...I don't even know?

Kori snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked before pushing her hand away. "Sorry," I told her. "My mind is on something."

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

I gave her a shrug. "Boy stuff. Really want to know?" I teased.

She scrunched up her face again and shook her head in disgust which I found amusing. "No thank you."

I smiled down at her before taking her notebook and checking the problem. "You forgot to divide out that part," I told her before letting out a chuckle. "Never thought I'd be the one tutoring you," I joked.

She took the notebook from me. "You are doing a great job."

"Hey you coming to my pool party this week?" I asked.

She placed her pencil down and gave me a confused look.

"Gar told you right?" I asked. "I invited him and told him to bring you."

She shook her head.

I gave her a smile. "Well now you're invited."

"A pool party?" she asked.

Pool means bikini so yes. "A pool party," I confirmed.

"When?" she asked.

"It's on this Saturday. All our friends are coming including Donna and Jenny. You and Donna seem to get a long pretty well?" I asked.

She gave me a nod.

"After we swim and play games, we go out for dinner, then come back here, play in the game room or watch a movie in the theatre, and then we make a tent out of sheets, camp out, and pass out in our sleeping bags," I told her.

She let out a laugh. "You seriously do this all day?"

I gave her a sharp nod. "We get to unleash our inner child." I nudged her shoulder. "So you up for it?"

"Um...I will have to ask for permission but I do not see why not," she said. "Although I do not wish to go swimming."

"Why not?" I asked.

She bit her lip and hugged herself.

"It's okay you don't have to do anything you don't want to," I assured her.

She looked at me and smiled, me returning the gesture. "Let us get back to work," she said, lifting up the notebook.

The weekend came by pretty quick. Saturday morning wasn't all that great. Jason and I woke up at the crack of dawn just to get ready for our first day of work. What did we do you ask? Hand out mail and clean the bathroom. I threw up like ten times that morning and stopped Jason from killing himself when Bruce gave us our pay at the end. We made thirty five dollars handing out mail and cleaning the bathrooms. "You have to work hard to move up in this business and earn more," Bruce said.

I was excited to get home that afternoon. Kori had texted me the other night confirming she could come over for the pool party and sleep over. I was glad because the run in with her father a few weeks ago made me realize how strict her household can be. Alfred had already set everything up for me so all I had to do was change out of my dirty clothes and wait for everyone to show up.

Wally and Vic were the first to arrive with Jenny and Karen. Donna and Rachel showed up together not long after they arrived.

"So how come you invited Kori and her weird friend?" asked Rachel.

We were taking the elevator down to the indoor pool. I told Alfred to escort Gar and Kori down when they arrive. "I just wanted to be nice," I told her.

"Kori I like but...Gar," she said shivering.

"He's a nice guy," I said.

Karen let out a laugh. "With the biggest crush on Rachel."

Everyone in the elevator started to laugh and make jokes.

Rachel turned red and slowly closed her eyes. "I'm not going to make a scene. Ignore the bimbos."

The bell to the elevator dinged and the doors opened as everyone filed out. The room looked like something out of Hawaii. My favorite part is the rocky mountain placed off to one side of the wall with a built in pool slide.

I watched as everyone took their seats on the lounge chairs and stripped off their overclothes.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" shouted Vic.

It's very funny seeing Vic and Wally race each other to the top of the slide. Wally nearly fell off the top, his arms waving in the air before he caught his balance. They both punched and grabbed at each other, determined to be the first one to get down the slide. And of course, as usual, both end up falling down the slide together, Wally on top of Vic. Very funny it's an everyday thing for these two.

The elevator door dinged and I turned to see it opening. Alfred came into view first and smiled at me. He walked in the pool room with Kori and Gar right behind him.

"Miss Anders and Mr. Logan are here to see you Master Dick," Alfred said.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a wave. "Alfred can you please take their bags up to where we'll be tenting out?"

Alfred gave me a nod. "It would be my pleasure."

I got a good look at Kori when Alfred moved out of the way. She had on a white button up long sleeve, a long baby blue skirt that reached her ankles that had this weird tribal design on it and light brown flats.

"Dude this place is awesome!" exclaimed Gar. "Do you ever get lost in a house so big?"

I let out a chuckle. "Only once and it was the first week of moving in." I eyed Kori and gave her a wink.

She gave me a small smile before taking Gar's hand. "I will introduce you to the girls."

I watched her as she introduced Gar to everyone and take a seat on Rachel's lounge chair. She slipped off her flats and placed her feet up on the lounge chair Indian style. I walked over to the girls and Gar.

"You girls...and Gar want to play butterfingers?" I asked.

Karen jolted up. "I'm so playing! Vic and Wally cheated last time!"

"What's butterfingers?" asked Jenny.

"Basically we oil up the beach ball and we all make a huge circle in the pool. The person who has the ball starts off by throwing it to anyone in the circle. You have to keep the ball in the air and if you drop it at you're turn then you're out," I explained.

"What's the prize?" asked Gar.

"You get to pick the movie we watch," I told him.

"Exactly why I need to win," Karen said shaking her head. "Vic made us watch Indiana Jones for the twelfth time in a row." She stood up and stripped out of her dress. "You with me ladies?" she asked.

I chuckled at her. Leave it to Karen to make herself Queen Bee.

"I will pass on the game," Kori said.

"Me too," said Rachel.

"Oh c'mon!" exclaimed Donna. She stood up and walked over to Kori, pulling on her hands. "It'll be fun."

Kori pulled herself away from Donna. "No I really do not feel like going for a swim."

"You're not going to win," Gar said.

Donna blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Fine. Keep score with Rachel then."

I watched as Donna, Karen, and Jenny made their ways to the pool. I noticed Gar shifting around awkwardly before taking is shirt off. Rachel lowered her book down a little so she could peek thinking no one would notice her doing so but I did. And I'm so going to tease her about it when we're alone.

"Sure you don't want to play Rachel?" asked Gar.

She gave him a slow nod. "I don't do pool games."

He let out a chuckle that sounded nervous to me. "That's okay. Being score keeper isn't always that bad." He gave her a smile before making his way to the pool.

Like Gar did to Rachel, I did to Kori. I wanted her to play for some reason. Maybe it's the thought of her in a bikini splashing around and getting wet that excited my mind. Yup. Defiantly because I want to see her do that. And of course I want to see her have fun. I want her to get to know everyone else more. It'll do her good in the future if she has friends.

"Kor?" I asked.

She turned from her conversation with Rachel and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Sure you don't want to play?" I asked. "It's really fun."

She shook her head. "I do not wish to play. But we can have fun after we finish with the pool?"

I gave her a nod. Then I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off. Oh and I might have flexed. "You okay Kor?" I asked.

She cleared her throat before fixing her glasses. "I am fine." With that she turned towards Rachel.

She was so checking me out.

**Kori's POV**

I was so checking him out! Kori you idiot! You are so obvious! He probably thinks I am such a pervert! This is not what Kom has taught you. Play hard to get. Kom said it always works for her.

"You have a thing for Dick?" asked Rachel.

I looked up from my lap and raised an eyebrow.

She turned red and closed her eyes. "Sorry. That came out so wrong. I mean Grayson. You have a thing for him?"

"Will you believe me if I say no?" I asked.

She gave me a shrug. "Probably not. I'm good at reading people and something tells me you have a thing for him. Probably the way your mouth dropped when he took his shirt off."

I looked back at everyone in the pool and made sure no one was around to listen. "Do you think he likes me?" I asked.

Rachel was in thought for a moment. She out of all people knows Richard the most and has a connection with him. "Hard to tell. Ever since he got his heart shattered he's always been reserved with his feelings."

That surprised me. "He got his heart shattered?"

"Shattered, broken, torn apart," Rachel listed. "Whatever he calls it but it was bad. Real bad."

"What happened?" I asked eager to know his history.

"Can't tell you," she replied. "It's not my place. Ask him if you want but don't be surprised if he tries to change the subject on you." She lifted up her book to her face.

I was not going to inquire for more answers so I changed the subject. "What are you reading?"

"The Fault in Our Stars," she said looking at the cover.

"Is it any good?" I asked. "I heard the movie should be out this Spring."

"I'll let you borrow it when I'm finished," she told me. "So far I don't have anything bad to say about it."

"Aw man!"

We both looked over to the group playing butterfingers. Gar had the ball in his hands and waving it in the air.

"I win! You lose!" he sang out loud. He turned to Karen and the girls. "Guess what we're watching?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Karen touched the side of her head. "Don't say Indiana Jones. Don't say Indiana Jones."

"Not Indian Jones," Gar teased. "We're watching Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade!"

Vic and the guys let out a big laugh.

"Little dude ain't half bad," Vic said swimming over to Gar.

They gave each other a high five. I am glad to see Gar making friends. This will also be good for him.

I turned to Rachel and a smile crept on my face. "You know Gar likes you."

She flipped the page aggressively.

"All I am saying is that you should give him the chance," I told her. "He my best friend and not only that but a great guy. He is also funny."

Rachel placed her book down. "He hasn't asked me out yet."

"That is because he is scared of you," I told her. I got off her lounge chair and moved to the one next to her. I regret saying those words when I saw the look on her face. "Oh I did not-

"It's okay," she interrupted.

"But I am-

"I understand," she told me. She motioned to herself. "I'm not really someone that looks friendly." She looked over to Gar. "You really think I should go for it?"

I gave her a shrug. "Yes. You will either go on this date and realize it might work out or go on this date and realize it will not work out."

She studied me. "Okay. I'll agree to go on a date with him only if he asks."

Go Gar! He is going to thank me for this later.

"Hey Kor!"

I looked over to the top of the mountain slide to see Gar. He pounded on his chest like a gorilla would and did the Tarzan call. Vic stood behind him and pushed him down the slide, Gar screaming like he lost a limb.

I let out out a laugh behind my hand.

"Funny isn't he?"

I looked at the end of my lounge chair to see a dripping Richard Grayson standing there. He looks so good with his hair down like that.

"A good reason why I love him so much," I told him.

My heart started to pound really fast as he leaned over me and extended his arm. It took me a moment to realize he was reaching for the towel placed behind me. He wiped himself down before placing the towel around his shoulders.

You know those awkward silences you get when everyone just goes quiet as you stare at each other? That happened just now.

Rachel cleared her throat before getting up. "I'm just going to sit in the hot tub and read."

I watched as she stripped out of her black pool dress. Wow. Rachel looks good in a one piece. She should show her body more often. Then again I am not one to be speaking.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Richard taking a seat by my feet. He lifted them up and placed them on his lap.

Do not get too excited Kori. He is just making room for himself to sit.

"They'll probably be done swimming in fifteen minutes or so," he continued.

I gave him a shrug. "I can wait until they finish." I readjusted my glasses and blinked at him.

I heard the sound of a phone ringing and watched as Richard walked over to the wall by the elevator. He picked the phone up and mumbled something through it. I looked over at everyone in the pool and watched as Wally called out Marco. The joke is on him because everyone climbed out of the pool.

Richard came back and sat down by my feet again. "Alfred wants me to pick up the food I ordered for us. Want to come with me?"

I did not hesitate to answer him. "Of course." I took Richard's offered hand that helped me get up and I straightened out my outfit as he told everyone where we'll be.

We took the elevator up to his room so that he could quickly shower and change. I waited on his bed while I listened to the music on his Ipod. You can tell a lot about a person by the type of music they listen to. And I am not surprised that he listens to bands such as Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, or Fall Out Boy.

Richard came out not too long after Pompeii by Bastille had finished playing. He wore casual attire, just sweatpants and a long sleeve. He had blow dried his hair and spiked it up with gel.

"Ready?" he asked. "Sorry if I took too long."

I shook my head and removed the headphones from off of my head. "You did not take long. Where are we picking up the food?"

He walked over to his closet door and opened it. By the way he has a walk in closet. A big walk in closet. He came out wearing a black leather jacket.

"Alfred took my bags and I have my jacket in there," I told him.

"He took the bags all the way downstairs to the game room," Richard said. He lifted up a finger before walking back in his closet. He came back seconds later with his varsity football jacket.

As if it were an instinct to me, I stood up and let him place it on me. I looked up at him as he zipped the jacket up with a smile.

"You look better in it than I do," he said with a wink.

A bunch of butterflies decided to wake up and fly around in my stomach.

We decided to take the elevator straight down to the garage, just him and me.

"We're going to Luigi's Pizzeria," he said answering my question from a while ago.

We took the black Hummer to the pizzeria and the entire ride there it was quiet. Quiet but not that awkward quiet that usually happens a lot. Lucky for us the pizzeria was not as busy and we found a parking spot.

We waited in line for five minutes before we got up to the cashier.

"Hey Luigi!" Richard greeted.

It did not really hit me until today that Richard knows everybody and everybody knows Richard.

"Hey little Richie!" called out a small Italian man. "Ordered from my place did ya?"

I rested my arms on the counter as I watched Richard make conversation with the man. He is such a smooth talker.

"Your order will be right out," Luigi said.

Richard turned to me as he tapped his credit card against the counter top.

"I forgot to tell you," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I have work tomorrow morning. My boss said it will be okay if I come in around eight instead of six but I will still have to be up early," I told him.

He thought for a moment. "How are you getting there?"

"I will call-

"I'll take you," he interrupted.

He is such a gentleman. "But it is early in the morning. I do not want you to wake up just for me."

"It's really no big deal," he said.

I smiled and turned to the boxes of pizza Luigi had placed down on the counter. Teenagers can eat so much. I grabbed some boxes because I really was not going to let Richard carry them all to the car. We placed them in the trunk and Richard made sure they were secure before he drove off.

Halfway back to Wayne Manor I noticed Richard would stare at me every now and then.

"What?" I asked fearing I had something on my face.

He shook his head and gave me a smile. "Nothing. You just look really good in my jacket."

* * *

I love love love love you all so much. Sorry I can't be faster with my typing. A big thank you to all who are still following this story even though the author, me, is slow at updating.

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Kori's POV**

I understood why everyone at school is so obsessed with going over Richard Grayson's house. His game room is amazing. Any game you can ever imagine is available. He even has Gameboys, 90's children will understand what these are and why they are so explained to me that his father had built this room as a surprise for him from when he first moved in. He truly has a good life.

We ate our dinner which consisted of every kind of pizza known to man as we played and had fun. I honestly did not have this much fun in so very long. I played Gar in Zombies vs. Aliens XIII on the Xbox and of course he won. He lives for these games but he was not too happy when Vic beat his high score in Highway Racers.

The girls and surprisingly Rachel as well wanted to engage in some girl talk. So we took a seat on the bean bags around each other. The only person I have girl talk with is Kom so this will be interesting and new.

"Oh I so need this girl talk right now," Karen said as she stretched out on the bean bag. "Anyone bring nail polish?"

"I did!" exclaimed Donna. She stood up and left the room to go retrieve the nail polish.

We waited for her before we started talking. I took the barbie pink nail polish before anyone else can. Barbie pink is my favorite color.

It was silent until Karen decided to break the silence.

"So Kori do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

I looked up and adjusted my glasses. "Oh gosh no."

"Why not?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows before letting out a laugh. "I am not the type to be a girlfriend." I resumed painting my toe nails.

"Do you choose not to date?" asked Donna.

I looked up at her and shook my head. "I never had a boyfriend. Boys do not find me attractive."

"You're not ugly," Donna said.

I gave them a shrug and looked down. I am ugly. They are just being nice to me. I tuned the girls out and finished painting my toe nails. They mostly talked about their boyfriends and sex. I do not have a boyfriend and since I do not have a boyfriend, I cannot have sex. Well I could have sex but I am not that type of girl.

I wiggled my toes when they finally dried off.

"Pink huh?"

I turned myself and looked up at Richard. "You do not like?"

He let out a chuckle. "Your toes look cute. Want to play me in air hockey?"

"Sure," I said before placing my flats back on.

I took his offered hand and he helped me stand up.

I have realized that I have a better time playing air hockey with Richard than I do listening to the girls talk. We had so much fun together. He won the first round but I made sure to win the next two rounds. The look on his face when I scored in the final round was priceless.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

We were playing a round of foosball before we went and changed for the night. "I am actually. Thank you for inviting me." I concentrated on the game.

I heard him let out a laugh. "If I'd known you were going to be this fun then I would have invited you over a long time ago. I still can't believe we were never friends before you started tutoring me."

"That is only because you did not even know I existed before," I said the truth.

There was a pause and I ended up scoring.

I looked up at Richard who kept his eyes on me, making me grow self-conscious enough for me to look away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I was not expecting an apology. For what did he apologize for?

He walked around the foosball table and stopped a few inches away from me. My heart started pounding because for a second I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me. I was wrong. He grabbed my hand.

"For not noticing you before," he continued from where he left off.

I did not know what to say. I could not really blame him for not noticing me before. He looked so guilty and ashamed. So I just said, "I forgive you."

He was leaning in for a kiss. This I knew because his eyes were slowly closing. Everything in the room blurred out to me and I could only hear faint sounds. My heart felt like it was pounding in my head. What do I do? What do I do? I have never kissed anyone before in my life. Shut up Kori and pucker up!

He kissed me on the forehead.

A simple kiss on the forehead.

Everything in the room came back to life and my vision cleared. My heart rate decreased back to the normal rate and I did not feel as sweaty anymore. His hand was still in mine and I kind of wish it was not because it had gotten clammy.

I looked up at him and he was looking around the room.

"Hey you guys want to go get ready for the movie?" he asked aloud.

"Yea let's go get ready for the movie," Wally said looking between Gar and Vic. "We'll go set up the movie for you guys."

I looked up at Richard who narrowed his eyes at Wally. "You guys better not be planning some kind of prank."

Vic let out a mock laugh. "Prank? What is a prank?"

Richard looked down at me. "Last summer they filled up balloons with water and decided it was fun to attack us while we camped out."

I looked at Vic and Wally before letting out a giggle.

"The worst part about it is that they never let me in on the prank," Richard whined.

"It's more fun to prank you," Wally said. "And you say you're a good detective."

"I am a good detective!" Richard exclaimed.

Wally reached over and messily ran his fingers through Richard's hair.

Richard let go of my hand to push Wally away. "Dude stop!"

Wally and the rest of the guys let out a laugh before walking out the room, whispering to themselves. No surprise they will be planning prank.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. Donna clung to my arm.

"We're going to go change into our pajamas," she told me.

"You girls go ahead," Richard said waving us off. "I'm going to see if everything is set up and the guys didn't plan some kind of prank."

The girls took me to one of the bathrooms in Wayne Manor. I do not know why they wanted to change all at once when we could have taken turns. I never understood why girls go to the bathroom together all the time and I should know because I am a girl. But then again I never really had girl friends to do this sort of stuff with.

I was not comfortable changing in front of them so I just patiently waited for them to finish. They did not ask questions about it and I was glad for that. So after they left I locked the bathroom door, used the facilities, removed my glasses to wash my face from, and changed into my pajamas. Pajamas which consisted of a black long sleeve and black and red plaid bottom pants. I placed my clothes in my bag, slipped on my slippers, and made my way out.

And then I realized the girls have left to the theatre room already. Where is that theatre room? Am I supposed to go down the hall this way or that way? I can always text Richard to come get me but that is just so embarrassing. So I just kept walking and searching the large house for the theatre room.

My mind started imagining what would happen to me if someone never finds me? Then of course I imagined myself finding some secret hidden underground cave where Mr. Wayne hides all his secret spy stuff. Going for a joyride in a spy jet sounds like fun. But Mr. Wayne is not a spy and I am pretty sure there is no underground cave.

"Oh Kori you really need to find your way back," I said to myself. "They probably do not even notice that you are gone." I let out a sigh as I made another turn down the hall.

My ears perked up to faint sound of chains moving around. I followed the sound.

The sound of the chains led me to the gym and the doors were opened so I decided to take a look. Richard was grunting and punching away on a bag. The chains holding the bag making a noise as it moved back and forth. Why would he be in the gym? I could not see his face but he was shirtless. Shirtless and really sweaty.

I straightened out my hair and cleared my throat before making my way inside. "Richard?" I called out as I got closer.

"Richard?" I asked again. I reached over to tap him on the back.

He jumped a little before turning to me as he stopped the bag.

He is not Richard.

He took out the ear phones out of his ears. "Um...hi?" he asked.

I was embarrassed. Like a lot embarrassed. "I am sorry. I thought you were Richard."

"Richard? You mean Dick?" he asked.

I gave him a nod and then nervously giggled. "Sorry. I did not mean to interrupt."

He grilled me over and it made me feel uncomfortable. "You're a friend of Dick's?"

"Yes we are friends," I said.

He walked over to the bench against the wall and picked up a towel. He wiped down his face and neck. "I'm Jason," he said extended his arm for a shake.

I shook it and smiled. "My name is Kori."

"I'm Dick's brother," he said. "He probably didn't mention me."

I shook my head. He did not mention him at all.

Jason let out a chuckle. "No surprise there. I just moved back here not too long. I'll be starting school soon where Grayson goes. You go to school with him right?"

I gave him a nod. I did not know what to say to him.

"You're lost aren't you?" he asked.

I let out a giggle. A giggle Kori? He did not even say anything funny. Gosh you are so awkward! "Is it obvious?" I asked.

Jason let out a laugh. "Just a little. You have the same face I did when Bruce first brought me here. In my opinion this place is too big. Give me a cardboard box to live in and I'll be just fine."

"Can you show me where the theatre room is?" I asked him sweetly. "The others are probably wondering where I am."

"No worries," he said taking my bag.

"How come I have never seen you around before?" I asked.

Jason walked beside me as he led me back to my friends. "Bruce sent me to a boarding school for like two years. I got tired of it so I decided to come home," he explained.

"Why did he send you to a boarding school?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm a trouble maker," he replied.

It got quiet until he nudged me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "You don't look like the rest of Grayson's friends. How'd you manage to fit in his circle of popularity?"

I did not really know the answer to that question and there are times where I wonder myself how I managed to make friends with the most popular kids in school. "I ask myself the same thing," I honestly told him.

"If you ask me the fame and popularity is nothing but bullshit," Jason said. "Dick is good at making people think he loves this lifestyle but really he hates it. He'd rather be living in a trailer not too far from a red and white striped tent."

I recognized where we were. We walked down the steps of the main staircase. We made a turn down a hall before walking down a few more steps. I could hear the laughter and sounds of everyone and I was happy to finally find them. How am I supposed to explain this embarrassment?

Jason knocked on the door before giving it a little kick for it to open.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Delivery!" called Jason.

I could have died right there. No doubt my cheeks turned a shade of red.

Richard came up to us with arms crossed but I think they were crossed at Jason and not me. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey did you get lost or something?" he asked.

"Um-

"Actually we bumped into each other and we started talking," Jason interrupted with a smirk. "Sorry I kept your girlfriend for too long. Lost track of time I guess."

The only thing that my ears heard was the word girlfriend.

Richard gave Jason a not so friendly smile and took my bag from him. "Thanks. You can go now."

"Wow," Jason said, chuckling. "Not even going to invite your own brother to watch a movie with you? Are your friends too good enough for me?"

"This really was never your scene," Richard told him.

Jason let out a laugh. "Not my scene but you have Kori here?"

I crossed my eyebrows and looked at Jason.

Richard moved closer to Jason. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I could sense the tension between the two as they stared at each other.

Jason pointed at me. "Since when do you talk to girls like Kori? You're not planning some kind of sick joke on her are you?"

"You little prick!" Richard yelled.

I felt awkward and uncomfortable. They were nose to nose both ready to kill each other. I stepped in between the two and lightly pushed against Richard's chest to tell him to back off. He caught my eye and stepped back a little.

"C'mon guys this isn't the place," Vic said from behind.

Jason looked at Vic, then at Richard, then at me, and then back at Richard. He left without saying a word.

"Alright y'all let's have some fun tonight," Vic exclaimed.

Gar jumped on Vic's back and held out a movie in front of my face. "Are you ready Kor? We're watching Count Dracula Returns!"

"How did you manage to get that movie?" I asked. "They only made like five of those."

Richard raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "My dad is Bruce Wayne." He gave me a nudge. "Go find a seat. I'm just going to put your bag away and take care of a few things."

I gave him a nod. By a few things he defiantly meant his brother Jason. I do not know the history behind these two but Jason's words plagued my mind. What if Richard is playing some kind of sick joke on me? I mean he does not hang out with people like me or Gar. Girls like Kori. Kori is not your average girl. Maybe I am stupid for actually thinking he might like me? Maybe he is just trying to get in my pants for some kind of bet that is going on in the school. I will be so embarrassed if that is the truth.

The lights dimmed down as the movie started. I chose to sit in the middle, everyone else in the back. I needed some time to think for myself and also I am pretty sure half the group will be doing nothing but making out the whole time.

**Richard's POV**

After my little chat with Jason, and by chat I mean cursing back and forth at why he's such an ass sometimes, I finally made my way back to watch the movie. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was that the movie had just started no longer than five minutes ago and everyone was making out. Except for Donna, Gar, Rachel, and Kori. Gar and Rachel seemed to be sitting pretty close though. I'll have to ask Rachel about that.

Kori isolated herself from the group. She seemed deep in thought and I knew the little episode earlier was to blame.

I walked over to the food table, grabbed a box of popcorn, a cup of soda with two straws, and a blanket that I placed over my shoulder. I made my way over to the seat next to Kori.

She grabbed the popcorn and drink from hand to place it down for me.

"You did not have to get me a snack," she whispered.

I gave her a shrug before taking my seat and spreading out the blanket so it covered the both of us.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked in a whisper.

She gave me a shrug before taking off her glasses. She wiped her frames with the end of her shirt before placing them back on. She blinked a few times before fixing her eyes on the screen.

We sat in silence for the next thirty minutes. She would occasionally grab a handful of popcorn before placing it all in her mouth. Some people might think that little crumbs that fell on her hair isn't attractive but I mean c'mon! She's so cute when she's dorky and awkward. And the way she chugs down our drink without a thought. She is defiantly not like any other girl who wouldn't even eat popcorn because she claims she's on a diet or can't have soda unless it's a diet soda. She let out a little burp and I could have kissed her right there.

Twenty minutes later and I could tell she was getting tired. She had her knees up and one side of her head rested on them. She would slowly blink at the screen and her eyelids would close for a minute before opening back up again.

I looked back to see most of the girls already asleep and the guys still focused on the movie.

I gave Kori a nudge. "Tired?" I asked.

She turned to me and gave me a nod.

I moved the soda so it stood on my other side of the chair and placed the popcorn off to the side. I lifted up the arm rest that separated her and I and grabbed her arm. I pulled her over to me so that her head rested on my chest.

She defiantly did not mind and if she did then I guess she was too tired to say something. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and snuggled into my chest. I have to say it feels really good to have her like this.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered not really meaning for it to come out.

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Nothing," I told her. "Go back to sleep."

I fixed the blanket around us as she snuggled against me some more.

The movie eventually ended and the lights turned up. These were the moments were I hated automatic lights. My eyes squinted and it took me a while to adjust my vision.

Kori was still sound asleep in my lap and hated to have to wake her up.

"Kor?" I asked giving her a few nudges.

She jumped and lifted her head up in fright.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head and removed her glasses. "That is okay." She blinked and looked around. "The movie ended?"

She was still sitting on me and I enjoyed it. "Yea it's time for bed."

"Okay," she said giving me a nod. She stretched out her arms before climbing off my lap and standing up. "Everyone else has left?"

I stood up and looked back. "Yea I guess they're all just pretty tired."

She wrapped the blanket around herself. "Where are going to tent out now?"

I placed my arm around her to pull her closer to me and led her to where Alfred had set up the tents out of blankets. "We were going to tell scary stories using only flashlights but I guess we'll save that for another sleepover."

I led her to the family room where everything was set up.

Alfred changed it up a bit this time. Instead of sleeping bags he placed queen size mattress on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets off on one side. I grabbed two pillows and a blanket since Kori already has her own and made my way to an empty mattress.

"This fine?" I asked her. "Do you want to sleep someplace else?"

Maybe she didn't want to sleep next to me.

She walked over me and removed some of her hair out of her face. "Everyone else seems comfortable and I was going to sleep next to Donna but she is already passed out and sprawled on the mattress."

"Is that a yes?" I asked trying to clarify her answer.

She giggled. "Yes this is fine."

I don't know why I was getting nervous all of a sudden. Maybe because I really like her and I want her to like me back? I don't know this is tough. I'm pretty sure I remember her telling me that she's never dated before. What if she doesn't want to start dating anytime soon?

"I am so tired," she yawned from behind me.

Once I fixed the pillows and blankets I laid down in my spot before turning to Kori. She slid under the blanket, removed her glasses and placed them off to the side, fluffed her pillow, and placed her head down.

"Good night Richard," she said.

I had to kiss her before the night ended. "Kor wait I need to talk to you about something."

She opened her eyes and reached for her glasses. "What about?" she asked blinking at me.

I grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her forward. Unfortunately for me I ended up crushing her glasses against her face and the kiss was just sloppy. First kiss with her...failed.

I couldn't be more embarrassed.

* * *

Read and Review

I'm promising once a week updates. I'm not too sure about next week because I do have midterms but the following week after that I have spring break!


End file.
